Your Friend Forever
by Snapeoholic
Summary: I do not own them I just like playing with them. Samantha was the daughter no one knew about. Severus had not only Harry but Sam to protect. With the dark Lord looming every moment was crucial.He could not ever again let her down. He would be her friend forever. What happens when someone else decides to be his friend no matter what. Eventual SS/HG.
1. Tough Choice

Storm raged on. Clouds billowed and started pouring down as never before. A jagged bolt of lightning ripped the sky in half. Thunder rolled and sent a sudden chill went down her body. She stood there transfixed for a moment. The little girl in the crib started wailing and broke her stupor. Gently she bent down and tried to soothe her daughter. The wailing continued finally she gave up and picked her up to walk around the house.

Samantha was three months old. Tomorrow shall be her first Halloween and all Lily wanted to do was, carve all the pumpkins in the world to mark this day for her. Her mind drifted off to nearly a year ago. It had been Harry's first Halloween. They had organized a big feast. James had overdone himself and the house may have put Hogwarts to shame. Sirius had gone overboard and the table was spilling with gifts. Peter had got his mother to make her special pie and even Remus looked cheerful and danced about. Joy was evident in the air. She had been over the moon.

It was just a week later that she found out she was pregnant again. It had been quite a shock for both of them. The war was becoming more and more dangerous and this news may easily make her a soft target. Hence they decided to keep it quiet for a while. As months progressed James had wanted to share the news with the maraunders and Dumbledore but something made Lily uneasy and she kept putting it off. Four months into the pregnancy Lily decided to go to her Aunt's place in the states. They were prime targets for the death eaters and as such Lily's decision to move out was perceived by others as James being overprotective of his wife and son.

She smiled as she remembered the day she was going Sirius has laughed his goofy laugh and shouted.

'You won't manage to keep her away for long mate. I bet my broom she will be back within a fortnight.'

Remus had taken him on 'O! I don't think it will take that long Prongs will be on his knees begging her to come back within days.'

Peter had laughed away agreeing with both of them. They had hugged her and cooed over Harry and then she had been off.

They had all been wrong she had not returned in days or weeks or even a month. She returned five months later with an infant girl in her arms in the dead of night. It had been a week before Harry's first birthday and fifteen days after the birth of their daughter. James had been getting restless to meet her. One look at their daughter and he was completely bewitched. The shy little baby who had hardly left her mother's arms for anyone else beamed in at her father. For a moment she had forgotten all about the war and the dangers ahead. All that mattered was right here. Her family was together and complete. It had been bliss.

The wind beat against the window and she came back to the present with a start. She realised that at some point she had sat down on the rocking chair and Samantha was fast asleep in her arms. She got up and placed her in the crib. Deciding to check on Harry and James she went down. She could hear their voice from the stair landing. She just sat down on the steps observing her husband and son. James was teaching Harry how to polish his toy broomstick. Harry observed with all the interest a one year old could muster. She smiled and remembered Harry's first birthday. It had been ten days ago. They had decided to skip a big party as explaining Samantha would have been difficult but Sirius, Remus and Peter had come anyway laden with gifts.

They had been surprised to see the little baby and Sirius had joked in his usual manner

'What you guys decided to get a girlfriend as a first birthday present and here I thought the broom from his godfather would be the highlight of the day.'

'Lily is just babysitting for the neighbour mate' James had shouted to lily's surprise. He had always wanted to tell his friends about Samantha. Lily had not questioned him and let the incident pass.

A week later they were informed about the prophecy from Dumbledor and they had been put under the fidelius charm. After a brainstorm they had made Peter as their secret keeper. She was not very happy about it. Peter would be easy pickings for the death eaters but when James and Sirius had a brain wave there was no convincing them.

That night James had come to her and held her close and then said something which had made her insides coil.

'Lily we should give Samantha up for adoption' He had murmured.

She had removed his hand and slapped him.

'If Samantha is such a burden for then I will move out and bring her up myself.' She had shouted and ran out to the garden. There she had broken down and cried. She did not remember for how long she sat there crying. Later James had picked her up and helped her to bed. She had laid there the whole night not getting a blink of sleep. She knew she had to give up her little angel. Harry was already in danger and they could do little to protect him, giving him up was not an option. Voldermort already knew about his existence and would move heaven and hell to find him but Samantha could still avoid all this completely. No one would find her as no one would look for her. She did not want her daughter's life at risk because of who her parents were.

As dawn broke she had already resolved to find the best of a place for her daughter to grow up. She got up from the bed with conviction and went down. She could hear James in the kitchen. He had not come to bed last night. Probably had been tossing and turning on the living room couch somehow blaming himself for their predicament. She decided to make up to him. She had been unusually harsh last night. It was not like he was having any easy time with all this.

She went inside the kitchen to find a pot full of tea. James poured her a cup and then got up to get the toast. She walked to him and murmured softly 'I love you.' He took the cup from her and set it on the table then pulled her into a warm embrace and she knew all that all was right again. Oh all her problems were still there but now she felt she could take on the world. Slowly they had both sat down and enjoyed a silent breakfast, a rarity in a household with two kids.

Later she told James that she would write to her aunt and tell her to make inquiries. She had not had to say anymore James had understood that she would be asking her aunt to look into the adoption possibilities for Samantha.

This had been two days before. Today morning she had received a reply from her Aunt that she had made the arrangements with an orphanage and that they had the best of reputation and all the adoptive parents were very carefully screened and selected. Even for children who did not get adopted right away were properly cared for and educated. The best part was that they did not ask many questions of the birth parents and if the parents so wished they could pay the orphanage a handsome amount and their child would be cared after by that. She had already spoken to them and they had agreed to have Samantha. Tomorrow morning she would be going there.

Suddenly there was a shriek of laughter and she was brought back to the present. James was tickling Harry and he seemed to be enjoying himself. She went down to them and seeing her James put Harry down and came up to her.

'Is Samantha asleep?'

'Yes, The storm seemed to have bothered her but now she is back in dreamland.'

He laughed at this but lily noticed the sadness in his eyes and held him quietly.

'You should go off to sleep too. Tomorrow will be a long day.' He said

'I am not sure if I will be able to find any sleep today.' He sat down and pulled her to him.

'I still think you should let me come.'

She sighed. 'James we have had this discussion before. It's not safe. I will able to apparate with Samantha under the invisibility cloak but with three of us together it will not be possible. Anyways we cannot leave Harry alone.'

'Then why don't you stay with Harry and let me take Samantha.'

They had been arguing about this the whole day. She knew he just wanted to protect her. She took a long breath and turned to look him in the eye.

'There is something I have been meaning to talk to you about. I ..' she stammered not sure how to put her thoughts into words.

'James after I hand Samantha to the adoption agents I am planning to oblivate Aunt Melissa of Samantha's memory.'

Shock etched on James face as clear as day. He opened his mouth no doubt to argue but she held up her hand.

'Just listen to me. I know it sounds cruel but she is a Muggle and if anyone were to locate her then Samantha's existence will become easy knowledge. I just want to protect my baby.'

'Lily if u oblivate your Aunt then who will look after Samantha in case anything goes wrong. What if she gets adopted by some far away couple before we could get her back.'

'I know I spelled her locket with a locator charm and I will plead with them to let her keep wearing it as a birth mother's only gift. But it is a risk I suppose we will have to take.'

'I don't know Lily. I just don't know anything anymore. My one year old son has a life threat. My baby daughter will grow up in an orphanage and both us we are confined to this house. Sometimes I wonder if it was all worth it.' The hopelessness in his voice broke her heart. She reached out and held his face in both of her hands.

'You listen to me James Potter it will always be worth it. Never for a second doubt that. We will get through this.' Then she kissed him lightly and got up to take Harry to bed.

Laying on the bed next to Harry she was thinking about the conversation she had just had with James. She had not told him her whole plan .It was not just oblivating Aunt Melissa that she needed to go out for tomorrow. She also had to send a letter. An anonymous letter. She cannot risk anyone knowing who the sender was. Well the receiver would know the moment he saw the letter but nobody else. James the last of all. It was not like he controlled her in any manner but if he knew who she was planning to write He would be furious. She was not sure if she was doing the right thing writing to him but she somehow knew that he would never harm her daughter. She called it instincts, either that or she was going crazy and handing her daughter on a platter to Voldermort. She would not think about that and anymore. It was only a contingency plan in case they got killed. She was sure nothing would happen to them as long as they were in this cottage. Dumbledore had put in all his effort to protect them. She turned and kissed Harry. He was already fast asleep. She then got up she had a letter to write.

With quill in hand she stared at the parchment, she was not going to write any kind of salutation. Her address on the envelope would be enough. So she began.

'I am not sure how to word this or whether you will even care about this. I have a month old daughter. I know it is a bombshell. I have placed her in an orphanage. I am mentioning the details at the back of this letter. No one is aware of her existence. She was a surprise child and with the war taking its toll we kept her birth a secret. All I am asking of you is to make sure that she is cared for. You don't have to take her in or even provide for her. Just look after her from afar and protect her from any danger.

I would also like to name you as her godfather if you would accept.'

She folded the letter and placed it in an envelope and charmed it so that it could only be opened after her death. Now she wrote down another small note.

Hi

I know hearing from me is a surprise. Today I found myself hoping that we had parted on better terms. I have something to ask of you in case I do not survive this battle. There is another envelope with this letter charmed to open only on my death. I just hope that you will read this before throwing it away. If only out of curiosity.

Your Friend

(At least I hope so)

She then folded this note and with the other envelope placed it in a bigger envelope. On top she wrote

'The Half Blood Prince'

She then got up and went to her daughter. James was already sitting beside her. She joined them and just stared at her. Her head full of red hair, her small lips which seemed to be pressed in a thin line. Her button like nose. She was an angel, their angel. Before she realized she had dozed off. The morning arrived too soon for them. Both of them went through their daily chores without any conviction. Neither said a word. Even the atmosphere outside seemed to reflect their pain. The storm had stopped but the general weather was dull and gloomy. She prepared her daughter's bag and placed the charmed necklace around her neck. She wrapped her up in the warmest blanket then went down to the living room to kiss James good bye. They hugged and then he kissed Samantha and then covered them up in his invisibility cloak. She disapparated to her Aunts doorsteps. She silently unlocked the door to the house and went in. Once inside she took off the invisibility cloak. She then placed Samantha on the couch and took out her wand and accioed the adoption papers. They came flying to her. She sat down checked them and after making everything sure kept them on the coffee table. She then slowly went to the bedroom and saw her Aunt sleeping there. She muttered a silent sorry and proceeded to oblivate her of all the memories of her daughter.

After this she came to the living room picked up her daughter covered themselves with the invisibility cloak and took the adoption papers from the coffee table and apparated to the mentioned address.

A cheerful receptionist greeted here there and cooed at Samantha. She did not seem bothered by the early hour. Lily realized that mothers giving up their children normally did not maintain decent visiting hour. Well she handed the papers to the girl and was asked to wait for a few minutes. After a few minutes a woman walked out. She seemed to be in her early forties. Hair auburn was tied back in a neat pony. Her business suit and stilettos gave the air of complete professionalism but something on her face made you feel at ease. When she turned to look at lily she had a smile which made Lily feel that she had been doing this for a long time.

'I am Nancy Sanders your daughter's guardian for her stay in our institution.' She introduced.

The way she spoke made Lily feel as if this was a boarding school and not an orphanage and somehow that one line erased all doubts from her mind. She smiled at Nancy and tried to hand Samantha over. But Nancy just gave her full blown smile and pointed at a doorway.

'We were expecting you and have prepared your daughter's accommodation. I will guide you to it. You may have a few moments with her before leaving.'

Lily walked through the door with Nancy and was shown a room down the hall. Quietly she entered and was pleasantly surprised to see a nursery right out of a fairytale. It had a soft pink and cream colour wall which had different characters painted everywhere. From unicorns to angels to princesses everything was present. It seemed to add a story to the room. The chandelier spread a warm light making it all the more relaxed. There were a few beds with soft blue linens and white blankets young girls of around three to four years were all fast asleep. Night stands had a water jug right out of the Victorian era. Soft toys were strewn everywhere but somehow it did not seem like clutter but gave the room a lived in feeling. Silver and gold Butterflies and stars hung from the ceiling. Light brown and white curtain hung from the windows and were carefully tied. Dark brown drawers accompanied the bed. The wood work adding to the fairy tale look. The fireplace was worth belonging to a princess. Then there were the cribs with high walls and canopy around them in all colours of the rainbow. The room was huge and every bed alternated with a crib. A doll house with pretty dolls and cute decoration could be seen with a small reading place on its side. All in all everything was perfect. Lily realised that this place was aptly named 'The Princess Den'.

She looked around and spotted a small empty crib against the wall. There was a winged horse painted on the wall behind it and the wood work reminded her of Hogwarts. There was a neat label attached to it which said Samantha. She had not given her a last name. It would have defied the purpose of her being there. Gently she lowered her taking care to gently place her head on the pillow. Samantha was awake and staring around as if trying to understand the story the walls depicted. Lily knelt down on the floor and placed a hand on her daughter's head and before she realised she was singing Samantha her lullaby and within minutes she was fast asleep. Tears were pouring down her eyes she tried to wipe them by the back of her hand but they just kept flowing. Slowly she got up and with a longing look at her daughter she turned and with hurried steps walked out. She did not turn back. She just could not.

It was only at the reception that she faltered. Nancy was waiting there and moved ahead to help her. This time she did not have the easy smile but a kind sympathetic look on her face. She helped Lily to a chair. The receptionist came ahead with a glass of water. Slowly she took a sip and then sat there silently sat there for a moment. None of them offered her kind words of compassion and understanding for which she was grateful. She pulled out her bag and rummaged it then pulled out an envelope. She handed it over to Nancy.

'This is an account I have set up in Samantha's name. I have added your institution's name as trustee.

Please make sure that Samantha gets whatever she needs and if she gets adopted make sure her adoptive parents understands that this her mother's way of saying that she loves her, the only method she has.'

Before either of them could respond she got up and walked off. As she stood on the other side of the road she realised that the sun had risen. It has been only a few hours that she had left her house but it felt like an eternity. She had one more task to accomplice. She took a deep breath looked around and apparated. She appeared the in front of a shop labelled '24/7 Coffee Joint'. She stepped in and went to the counter and mentioned 'Magical cappuccino'. He smiled and gave her a token and showed her to the inner room. She removed the curtain and stepped inside. The other side was no room but an entrance to a big three storey building. The sign read 'Post Office'. She went to the door and tapped her wand. It creaked and then opened. She walked in to find a witch dozing off at the reception. She cleared her throat to make her presence known. The witch opened her eyes and stared at her.

'I would like to send a letter to England. Cokeworth to be exact.'

'Second Floor.' She said and promptly closed her eyes again.

Lily looked around located the stairs and made her way up.

Owls lined one side of the room. The other side contained more exotic birds. Then there was the fireplace with the stand containing a large amount of floo powder for people who wished to make urgent floo calls. A balding wizards sat on the floor sorting what seemed like bird food. He looked up and said

'Where'

'Umm Cokeworth, England'

'Bird or Floo'

'Bird. Owl. A fast one if you don't mind.'

'You pay the express delivery and I don't mind.'

'Sure no problem.'

'Hand over the letter.'

She placed the letter in his outstretched palm. He waved his wand over it and muttered an incantation. Seeing her watching.

He narrowed his eyes

'Can't have you sending hexes or dark objects now. Can I.' He spat rather unkindly.

He then whistled and an owl came perched on his arms and stretched its legs.

He tied the letter and took her to the window to take off.

Abruptly he turned and said '3 gallons and 10 sickles.'

'It's rather expensive' Lily remarked as she took the money out.

'It's an excellent service.' The man replied.

Not wanting to argue any further she handed him and walked off. Once out on the street she apparated back home.

The moment she appeared James rushed towards her and hugged her. They stood like that for a long time. Both of them drawing comfort from each other. Slowly Lily extricated herself and mumbling something about preparing Harry's breakfast, she went into the kitchen. It was the first time she has hidden something from James and it weighed heavily on her.

The whole day passed away in a blur and before she realised it was already dark. She was just coming down the stairs when James turned from the window pale as a ghost and shouted.

'Lily run away with Harry, he is here'.

All the colour drained from her face she hesitated and in that moment a man in black robe with hood over his face entered the house. Before James could utter a word a green light left his wand and he fell down lifeless. Lily ran upstairs and picked up a crying Harry in her arms. But by then he was already there. In a hoarse voice he commanded her to move aside.

'Move aside and I will let you live. It's the boy I want.'

In that moment her infant daughter's face flashed in front of her eyes and she knew she knew she had made the right decision.

She placed Harry back in the crib and turned. Determination evident in her eyes.

'You will have my son over my dead body.

'So be it.' The man said and almost lazily pointed his wand at her. The green light shot out and Lily fell down her eyes empty. The man once again pointed his wand this time at the kid and said 'Avada Kedarva.' The green light sought from his wand and hit the child on the forehead but this time something unexpected happened. The light bounced from his head and hit the man instead. He let out an ear piercing screech and his body just fizzled out. Emitting a smoky face which just flew out. The force of the spell brought down half the roof.

Harry sat in his crib crying. His life had just turned upside down starting with the new lightning shaped scar on his forehead.


	2. New Commitments

Author's Note: Everything in italics is directly from the book. I will only be mentioning the scenes relevant to this story. I am also trying to keep it as close to the book as possible. Reviews are welcome.

Severus Snape had been despised by everyone his whole life but at this very moment no one hated him more than he himself. She was dead. The one person in this whole world who had genuinely cared for him was dead. Maybe if he kept repeating it, he would actually start believing. He had murdered her. She was the only one who had made the effort to befriend him, to understand him and he had killed her. He may have as good as gone and cast the killing curse with his own wand. He had been so hungry for attention, for once to be commended for his work that he had gone running to the dark lord without once thinking as to the meaning of what he had heard. He had known every time that she and Potter escaped the dark lord, had known when her son was born. Every tiny little detail of her life he had followed and yet in that moment he had been so blinded by the idea of The Dark Lord's praise that the math had escaped him He had not realized that he was signing her death certificate for just a pat on his back. His musings were interrupted by Dumbledore walking over to him. He looked up with weary eyes.

"_I thought…you were going…to keep her…safe…" _

"_She and James put their faith in the wrong person," said Dumbledore. "Rather like you, Severus. Weren't you hoping that Lord Voldemort would spare her?" _

_Snape's breathing was shallow. _

"_Her boy survives," said Dumbledore. _

_With a tiny jerk of the head, Snape seemed to flick off an irksome fly. _

"_Her son lives. He has her eyes, precisely her eyes. You remember the shape and color of Lily Evans's eyes, I am sure?" _

"_DON'T!" bellowed Snape. "Gone…dead…" _

"_Is this remorse, Severus?" _

"_I wish…I wish __I __were dead…" _

"_And what use would that be to anyone?"_ _said Dumbledore coldly. "If you loved Lily Evans, if you truly loved her, then your way forward is clear." _

_Snape seemed to peer through a haze of pain, and Dumbledore's words appeared to take a long time to reach him. _

"_What – what do you mean?" _

"_You know how and why she died. Make sure it was not in vain. Help me protect Lily's son." _

"_He does not need protection. The Dark Lord has gone – " _

"_The Dark Lord will return, and Harry Potter will be in terrible danger when he does." _

_There was a long pause, and slowly Snape regained control of himself, mastered his own breathing. At last he said, "Very well. Very well. But never – never tell, Dumbledore! This must be between us! Swear it! I cannot bear…especially Potter's son…I want your word!" _

"_My word, Severus, that I shall never reveal the best of you?" Dumbledore sighed, looking down into Snape's ferocious, anguished face. "If you insist…"_

The celebration in Hogsmeade was sickening. Everywhere you could hear the noise of crackers going off and people singing at the top of their voice. Even Hogwarts seemed to join in the festive spirit of it all. He had not been able to tolerate it any further and after leaving Dumbledore's office had come to his miserable abode in Spinner's End. Even the demise of the most powerful dark wizard was not enough to lift the gloom from this neighbourhood. How he had hated it while growing up but today it seemed to be perfect with an air of misery everywhere. He had wanted to mourn her privately. He took out an old picture of her on the table and had donned his black robes but could not bring himself to light the candle, had felt himself unworthy of doing this. He had failed her in the worst possible way.

How he had begged her for another chance, had been hurt when she had given up on him, and had parted ways. He had told himself that she had been like the rest of them befriending the Marauders and then dating that arrogant prick Potter. When she had married Potter he was convinced that there was no justice in the world and his only place was with the death eaters. That night he had drunk himself to oblivion and gone to the park where they used to play as kids and had burnt down half the swings. Then he had called Lucius and for the first time he had been a death eater in every sense of the word. They had destroyed pubs, overturned shops and tortured Muggles creating a general havoc. Thinking back the memory sent a chill down his spine.

He kept complaining in the injustice of all but he had never realised that he had been the reason of it. He had left Lily no choice. She had not given him another chance because there was nothing left for her to take a chance on. In the quest of making his place in the world he had gone and befriended the people who had loathed her very existence. He had been so desperate for some semblance of power and belonging that he had given up all sense of honour and followed the Dark Lord like a lost puppy. He remembered the day they had innocently sat in the park and she had asked _'Does__ it make a difference, being Muggle-born?' he had hesitated for a second but then said 'No'._ He had wanted to put her worries to rest, to appease her innocence and today that difference had taken her life.

He had never believed in blood superiority or any such nonsense. He himself was a proof of that. His father had been a Muggle with not a drop of magical blood but he was ten times the wizard than most of those conceited pureblood prats. All he had just wanted to get back at them all. Those self-proclaimed Maraunders, Dumbledore, McGonagall each and every one of them. Now that she was gone all these seemed so petty. How he had pleaded the dark lord for her life. Asking him to kill her son but grant her mercy. He had been naive to think that she would stand aside and let her son get killed. He had begged Dumbledore to save them. He had been ready to become a double agent knowing that it was tantamount to signing a death certificate. He had taken up the position of the Potions professor even though that was the last thing he could never imagine himself doing. He had no patience for dunderheads and a very short temper. Both of these not very admiral qualities of a teacher. The Dark Lord had been pleased and had applauded him for becoming his spy on Dumbledore. The one time he had received open appreciation from him and it had been when he had defied him to become Dumbledore's spy.

In the end it had all been for nought. She was dead. Her son had survived. He had no idea how. The word on the street was that the killing curse had bounced off him and killed the dark lord. He knew better. A simple killing curse would not have killed the dark lord. Dumbledore had been sure that the dark lord would be back. He had asked him to live for that child and help look after him when the Dark Lord came back to power. He would remain at Hogwarts teaching, waiting for the return of the Dark Lord and when the time came he would protect her son with all his being. He would do anything to atone for his mistakes and if being a double agent for the rest of his life was the solution then so be it.

His musings were abruptly brought to a halt by a knock on the window. He turned to find a postal owl pecking at the glass. Slowly he got up and opened the window letting the owl fly in. He turned and carefully untied the letter and kept it on the study table he then turned and went into the kitchen returning with a piece of toast and offered it to the owl earning himself a glare.

'Well I don't have any owl treat so you will have to make do.' He spoke as he offered the toast again. This time the owl snatched it from his hand and flew out. Severus then picked up the letter and could not believe what he saw. The letter was addressed to the 'Half Blood Prince.' He was sure no one knew about that title except for Lily. They had still been friends when he had coined the term in his sixth year marking his Potion's book and journal with it. It had been a silly teenage act and he had forgotten all about it until now. With shaking hands he opened the envelope and found a letter and another envelope. Keeping the envelope aside he read the letter. It indeed was Lily who had written to him. He just could not believe it she had been thinking about him. She wanted a favour from him in the event of her death. He would do anything for her. He picked up the other envelope and for a moment wished that it would not open. But it did open revealing another letter. Hastily he went through it. Once he finished reading he slumped on the couch. This was beyond anything she had ever expected. Lily had a daughter that no one knew about. A daughter who was in an orphanage and she wanted him to be her Godfather. The irony of it was not lost on him. He was the reason she was an orphan today and here Lily was trusting him with her welfare. If only she knew. This time he was not going to disappoint her. It had been only an hour back that he had promised Dumbledore to protect her son and now he knew would do everything in his power to protect her daughter. Well her son was cared for the next ten years seeing as he was living with Petunia but he would look after her daughter. She had named him her Godfather and he was going to live up to that. For starters he would have to get her from that orphanage. She was no orphan. Her Godfather was alive and he would move the heavens and hell for her.

The implication of what she had asked of him had not escaped him. It was one thing to protect her son from afar and another to be the godfather of her orphan daughter. He was a professor at Hogwarts he could not stay here and become a full time Dad and if he took Samantha with him to Hogwarts he had not an inkling of how to look after an infant and there was also Dumbledore to explain. He was completely clueless. All he knew was he had to care about this little girl. He would not Lily down this time. Her daughter would have the best of upbringing. Dumbledore and Dark Lord be dammed. He was sure a solution would present itself he just had to think things clearly. Thanks to the dark lord's generous funds and his own obsession with academia he had earned his masters in potions and defence against the dark arts. It had been one of the reasons he had felt he owed the maniac. He was sure he would be able to make a comfortable living if he put his mind to it. He just needed to figure things out. The biggest hurdle was Dumbledore. He was not sure how much of the truth he could trust him with. The man was a manipulative bastard. Well Lily had trusted in him and this time he would be the friend she deserved.

It was with these thoughts that he dozed off. It was dawn by the time he woke up. Slowly stretching his hands he got up and went to the kitchen. He took out the kettle and prepared his blend of tea pouring a mug he went and sat on old table near the window. It was only when he had taken a few sips that he let his mind wander to yesterday's events. It all seemed like a blur of drunken haze though he was sure he had not imbibed a drop of alcohol. Slowly his thoughts turned to the baby. He had to visit her today. He knew he had to get her back to England if he wanted to truly look after her but he was not sure how to go about it. The only thing he knew for certain was that he did not have the heart to become a father or the faintest idea of how to care about an infant. His two months teaching career had taught him one thing and it was that he absolutely despised children. How in the seven hells was he going to protect two kids was beyond him.

There was a knock on the living room window and he went to let in the handsome brown school owl with the Hogwarts logo. No doubt a message from Dumbledore. Opening the letter he found that the headmaster wanted him to take a few days off and that he would himself oversee the potion class in his absence. So there was one problem solved. He would not have to explain to Dumbledore the reason for his absence. Now he had to think of the bigger problem at hand and that was Samantha. He had to get her back to Britain and well he could hire a nanny to look after her but he needed someone he could trust explicitly. Suddenly a thought struck him. He was not sure if it would work but it was his best chance. Summoning his travelling cloak he apparated. When he next appeared it was in front of a small cottage with a pretty garden surrounding it. He raised his hand and was about to knock when a lady with grey hair, hands covered in mud and wand at ready came at him from the back.

'Is it you Severus.' She said lowering her wand. He turned and nodded and was pulled into a fierce hug 'You are getting the mud on me Gran' He muttered against her neck.

'Oh don't be so sour. I just got up a little early and decided to work in the garden.' she admonished. 'Come in I will get you a hot cuppa and you can tell your gran all that is going on.' And with that he was pulled inside.

Taking out the travelling cloak he walked into the living room and was surprised to see it looked still the same. He had not been here in a long time. The last he visited was in his fifth year just after his mother's death when his grandma had been inconsolable with grief. After that he had been too busy or maybe as he realised now too ashamed to contact her. She had always had a keen eye. One glance at him and she would have known what he had been up too.

With a steaming mug in hand Mrs Prince walked into the living room.

'Take a seat dear and tell me what is worrying you. 'She said handing him the mug.

He sighed as he sat down on the chair next to him.

'I needed a favour from you gran.' He said taking a sip from the cup.

'You don't have to be so hesitant Sev. I have told you so many times I am always there for you.' She said as she sat down the cushioned chair opposite him. 'Now tell me what it is I can do for you.'

'I ..' He began not sure how to word his request.

'There is a baby, an infant actually. I want you to formally adopt her and bring her up as you always wanted to do for me.' He said while staring at the painting on the wall.

'Why I never knew you had a child Severus. Such a wonderful news. I am sure Eileen would have been delighted. Who is the mother if I may ask?'

'She is not my child gran. I am her godfather. Her parents were killed recently. She is in an orphanage. I want to do right by her and I need your help.' He pleaded.

'And I don't suppose you could tell me about her parents.' She was suddenly very grim. Obviously thinking that they were the wrong sort. Well it was not her fault. He had not had many friends on the light side of things who would have made him the godfather of their child. Come to think of it he had no friends on the dark side who would do that either.

'Well I suppose a child is a child and I am glad to see you are honouring your duty. Give me the address I will see what I can do.' Silently he handed over a piece of parchment with the address of the orphanage scribbled on it. Then he got up and left. He walked down the road to the lake and stood there thinking about things. In a matter of hours his life had made a complete turn. Well with his grandmother on board he did not have to worry about the little girl's upbringing. She would do whatever was best for her. She had always had a kind heart. How he had loved visiting her as a little boy. She had told him tales about Hogwarts and showed him how to brew potions and work in the gardens. She could grow most of the ingredients herself and had taught Severus to do the same. All his potion brilliance had been her influence. Lily had been impressed by his potion skills. Well she had been good at it herself and with these thought the flood of grief overwhelmed him once again.

He heard his name from the distance and was brought back to the present. It was dark. He had not realised how the day had passed. He was still sitting on the rock near the lake. Slowly he got up and brushed his robes.

'Severus.' It was his gran. He could see her approaching.

"I knew I would find you here. Have you been sitting here the whole day? Come back in I have cooked dinner. 'She did not wait for a reply and walked back.

With heavy steps he walked to the house and was greeted by the pleasant aroma of his gran's cooking. It made him realise that he was starving but before he could move or say anything his attention shifted to a crib placed in the centre of the room. Slowly he walked up to it and was greeted by the sight of a baby girl beaming at him. He was utterly lost. Seeing her here staring at him somehow made everything more real. He just stood there not knowing what to do.

'You may pick her up. She won't break.' Unbeknownst to him his gran had walked there.

'I don't think it will be a very good idea.' He murmured.

'What nonsense.' She picked up the baby and put it in his arms and walked away. He was horrified. What if he dropped her? He stood still as a statue not knowing what to do. The woman had gone senile. How could she just hand him the baby and walk away. This was utterly ludicrous. He had no idea what to do.

'You can move around Sev. I am sure she would appreciate it.' Came her voice from the kitchen. He had a dubious feeling that she was getting too much pleasure out of the situation. Taking pity at him she walked up and took the child from his arm. Slowly he released the breath he had not realised he was holding.

'You will have to pick her up sometime. She is your god daughter. Asking me to raise her does not end your responsibility.' She said as she walked to the table and started serving the dinner.

'So I heard you took up teaching.' He was surprised at this comment.

'I like to keep up with my only grandchild's life. You are young and may not remember your gran all the time but you will realise when you are my age that family is what matters the most.'

'I don't think I would ever have a family. I am just not cut out for it.' He replied.

'But you just did Sev. This beautiful girl is your family and by caring for her you proved that you have much more compassion than both your parents combined.' Don't gape at me boy I may have loved my daughter but I was not blind to her faults. I kept telling her to leave you with me but she never listened. At least you had better sense. You are far too young to care for a child all by yourself. I will look after her.'

'Thanks. I will do my best to provide for her. For both of you. You should not have to work at this age to make ends meet.' He said with conviction.

'O dear I don't mind working. It keeps me agile and healthy. Well you could send us whatever you wish. With another mouth to feed I would not argue with that but don't worry yourself over it.'

Once they were done with dinner he got up and collected the dishes thinking that he could at least help her with them. Once everything was cleaned and arranged he walked out to see his gran softly singing a lullaby. She was an amazing woman. It had been only a few hours but she had taken up to the baby as if it was her own. He knew he would have to be actively involved in her upbringing. She would not let him get away with it. It was funny how he had hated the idea of lily's son ever knowing about his commitment immediately thinking of him as the potter boy but he embraced her daughter with open arms. Well as much of an open arm as he was capable of. Maybe it was her being a girl that somehow made him associate her more to Lily or maybe it was the bond of being her godfather. He supposed it could be the trust that Lily had placed in him with this resp0onsibilty that endeared her to him. She would always be only Lily's daughter to him.

He walked to the guest room and was asleep the moment his head touched the pillow. When he woke up it still early in the day. He walked into the living room and could make out his gran working in the gardens. Folding his sleeves he went out to help her. They worked quietly for an hour. Then she got up and asked him to come in for breakfast. As they sat having tea and enjoying the warm eggs she asked him when he planned to return.

'By next week I have to be back at school.' He said apologetically.

"Don't worry I will take care of her. Visit us whenever you get time. I will expect you during the holidays. It has been a long time since we have celebrated any holiday like a family. With a baby in the house we should take time to do things properly.' She said as she ate.

'There is one more thing I have been meaning to talk to you about. The girl has no family name. Well I did not name her Snape as I was pretty sure you would not have appreciated that and naming her Prince would have been like announcing to the world that she is adopted seeing as I am the only Prince alive. So I named her Sadler.' He raised an eyebrow at this.

'It's my maiden name and the family was long forgotten for anyone to notice.' She explained

'I am sure you know the best gran. 'Samantha Sadler' has a nice ring to it.' He said. It had not escaped him that she would have the same initials as him. Another connection to him.

The week passed by before he realised. He had been helping his gran in the garden daily and had felt at peace doing it. He had also made progress with 'Sam' as her gran insisted on calling her. He could feed her from the bottle and could even walk a few paces with her in his arms. Both huge accomplishments in his opinion. Well now it was time to go back to Hogwarts and see what the old coot had in store for him. He was sure it would be nothing pleasant.

He apparated to Hogsmeade and walked up to the school with a conviction to right all his wrongs. The moment he had entered the grounds, he was surrounded by wands from all sides. Before he could react a man with a magical eye and wooden stepped forward.

'You are under arrest for being a follower of 'He who cannot be named.'

A/N – Initially I had wanted Snape to adopt the baby but somehow it did not feel right and so I scraped the whole chapter and re wrote it. Hope you enjoy it.


	3. Ten Years Later

A/N Harry's first year at Hogwarts from Snape's perspective and that one incident that makes Hermione stand out in his eyes.

A short woman with grey hair tied in a tight bun and a white frilly apron was busily moving around in the kitchen. There were vegetables chopping themselves with a big knife and the dough was kneading on the other end. The stove had pots on all the four burners and the smell of spices was everywhere. She carefully took out a large cake from the oven and placed it on the table and busied herself with the icing. With precise hands she placed the cherries. Once done she gave it a final look over and apparently satisfied placed it on a higher shelf. Moving to the stove she started stirring the pots.

There was shriek from somewhere in the house and a young girl ran into the kitchen. Her hair was all dishevelled and she wore cute kitty pyjamas. The woman turned and embraced her.

'Grams I am ten.' She spoke with obvious pride.

'Happy Birthday dear.' Her gran replied as she kissed her on the forehead.

'Are you making all this for my party? Is my cake done? May I have a look?' The girl went on asking non-stop.

'Slow down pumpkin. Yes I am preparing for your little party. There will be a few people coming from around the neighbourhood and yes, I am done with your cake and No, you cannot have a look. It's a surprise. Her gran patiently replied. At this the girl pouted a bit.

'I am going to find Severus.' She shouted and was off.

'Well he should keep her occupied for some time.' The woman spoke as she resumed her work.

A man clad in all black was sitting in the garden with a cup of tea in one hand and a copy of daily prophet in the other. He seemed to be in strong disagreement with whatever article he was reading. His eyes narrowed as he progressed through the article. Distaste apparent.

'He did not have the audacity to speak to my face. Giving defence to that fool, what he is trying to achieve? 'He snarled as he threw the paper on the table and got up.

'What happened Severus?' Came the voice of the young girl from behind him.

'Nothing Important Samantha. You don't have to worry about the ridiculousness of my life.'

He then bent down and kissed her forehead. 'Happy Birthday.' He smiled slightly.

'Thanks Severus.' She beamed at him.

Samantha was the only one who could get Severus to smile. His normally brisk and stern persona crumbled with one look from her. She was the only link he had left to Lily and he loved her like his own.

'What are we doing today? Gran is busy in the kitchen and she won't allow me near the plants alone. I was hoping maybe we could brew something.' She said with a hopeful expression.

'Well I don't see any reason why we can't. I have a long list to go through for the hospital wing, maybe you could help me with it. But first we need to have some breakfast' He said as they walked towards the house.

'Her interest in potion could have rivalled her mother.' He thought as he saw the girl gulping down her breakfast. She never passed up any chance of helping Severus for the hospital wing supplies. It was the main reason he avoided working on any of his research when visiting with her. Some of them could be dangerous and she was too stubborn to remain away for long. For the last ten years he had been visiting them every Christmas and summer holidays. In the beginning he had been wary of approaching her but as time passed he had slowly overcome his anxiety. He had taught her basic magic and had been happy to see that she was a quick learner. Their bond had progressed and now spending time with Samantha was the highlight of his otherwise lonely life. His gran had done wonders with the child and she was already more competent than most of his second years.

It was early evening by the time they were out of the lab.

'Get dressed Sam, Its time. Guests should be coming anytime now.' Mrs Prince had said shooing Samantha to her rooms. She then turned towards Severus.

'Why don't you also get ready and maybe wear the blue robes I got you for Christmas.'

'I am not a child that needs instructions on proper attire. I will wear whatever I deem suitable.' He snarled.

'Don't you dare take that tone with me, young man.' She admonished with one hand on her hip.

'Why you insist on wearing black all the time I will never understand.' She said as she walked away.

Severus sat down with his head in his hand. He had not worn anything but black from the time he had kept that photograph of Lily on the table in Spinner's End. He had donned the black robes to grieve for her but had found himself unable to light the candle. From then on he had been working towards making himself worthy of it. It will be only after that he could light that candle that he would wear any other colour. His gran did not know about that neither did Samantha. All they knew about his past was what Dumbledore had revealed at his trial.

Samantha had been curious regarding her parents from the moment she was old enough to grasp the concept but his gran did not have the information to share and when she had asked him. He had said 'Your mother is dead' in a tone that had brooked no further question. He had never spoken about her father and she had never again asked.

The party had been a great success. Samantha was adorned among the neighbours and all of them had come laden with gifts. She had been overjoyed to see the bunny cake gran had made. Making the same wish same wish she made every year she blew the candles. Severus had little patience for all this nonsense but for Samantha he sat through the whole ordeal without a single complaint.

The rest of the summer had passed in a peaceful bliss with Severus teaching Samantha some new potions and letting her help him with other easy ones. Albus had summoned him to the school one day. The letter was very cryptic asking him to come immediately. He had been surprised to see Filius, Minerva, and Pomona already present when he entered the headmaster's office. The headmaster had ushered him and asked him to take a seat. Within a few minutes Quirell had come fumbling into the office. Stammering something about getting stuck in the vanishing stair. This was the fool Albus had recruited for DADA while rejecting his own application. Severus thought as he sneered at the man.

Silently calling their attention Dumbledore took out a package and unwrapped it, placing the content on the table. Severus could not believe his eyes. In front of him lay the greatest work of alchemy. The most amazing invention ever made. There in all its glory lay 'The Philosopher's Stone.' It had a red glow from within and dusky red appearance on the outside. Severus had longed to hold it.

'As some of you may have already guessed, this is 'The Philosopher's stone.' There was a general gasp from the others on hearing this.

'Till now it was hidden in a specially protected Walt in Gringnotts. But I have reason to believe that it may need protection better than what is available there.' Dumbledore went on to say.

'I will be placing it in the school and putting my own spells around it but I would also like all of you to add a layer to its protection. You are not to discuss your idea or the method to overcome it with anyone. Not even me. This way no one person would have access to it. I will be keeping it on my person till you work on this. Once all of you are done we will place it in the basement of the third floor corridor. Hagrid has already provided me with the perfect guard dog for the entrance.' He finished.

While everyone was taking in all what Dumbledore was saying. Severus was observing Quirell. The man had a hungry expression on his face and when Severus had tried to enter his mind he had been immediately blocked. In that instant he knew the man was hiding something. He was portraying the image of a bumbling idiot. No fool could have blocked him so easily. The question was 'Why?'

As the last week of the summer holidays arrived Severus had become restless. His general temperament which was normally sharp was bordering towards cruel. He had made Samantha cry twice while working. She had been distracted and cut the ingredients unevenly. Destroying the whole set. Normally he would reprimand her for such error but this time he had snarled with such obvious disdain that she had not spoken to him for the rest of the day. His gran had tried to talk some sense into him but had received the same treatment. Finally he had packed and left a day early saying that he needed to complete his work in solitude. It had been partially true. He needed the solitude but not to work but to prepare himself. This was the year when he had to start fulfilling his more difficult commitment to Lily. Harry Potter was scheduled to arrive at Hogwarts the next day and Severus Snape had no idea what to expect of 'The Boy who lived.'

Severus had spent the whole day pacing the castle. He had never once spoken about the boy in the last ten years. Whenever Albus had tried to cajole something from him he had snarled and left his company. The headmaster had even tried to ask him to deliver the boy's Hogwarts letter. The nerve of the man. Did he look like an owl and if intimidating Petunia was the goal then that oaf Hagrid was more than enough. He would be happy never having to look at her face for the rest of his life.

Finally it was time. He was sitting at the head table as the first years entered. His eyes had immediately found the 'Potter boy.' For a moment it was as if he had travelled twenty years into the past. His own sorting flashing in front of his eyes. It was with a jolt that he was brought back to the present as the sorting hat began its song. Then began the sorting and the boy ended in Gryffindor. 'How typical' Severus thought to himself. This was the going to be a very long year and Severus had a sinking feeling that it was just the beginning. All the fear and anxiety that he had been feeling had just been magnified tenfold. He was staring at the boy and with such hatred that a sharp pain went through his heart. Fate had just played the cruellest joke on him. James Potter was back from the grave to taunt him and was looking at him with those pretty green eyes of Lily.

Friday arrived too soon for Severus. He had double potion with Gryffindors and Slytherins first thing today. Lucius had already sent him a letter 'requesting' him to 'look after' Draco, Severus had automatically translated it and understood that he was expected to favour the spoilt brat and pamper him as he had been accustomed to at home. It was not like he hated Lucius. The man was powerful and resourceful and could be a helpful alley but his pompous manner and deceiving politeness always drove him to an edge. He knew that the man would not last ten seconds with him in a duel but it would be wise for him to cater to his demands if he wanted to maintain his cover as a death eater.

The class started and Severus could not help himself as he reached Potter's name in the roll call.

'_Harry Potter. Our new – celebrity'_ He sneered, providing Malfoy and those oaf bodyguards of him a reason to snigger.

Slowly he moved to the front of his desk and gave his customary speech.

'_You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making, as there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach.'_

Hermione Granger had been waiting for this class with great enthusiasm. It was the only subject that remotely resembled anything from her Muggle education. She had been fascinated by chemistry and she was sure she would love to learn Potions. The speech by the Professor had entranced her and she desperately wanted to prove that she was no dunderhead. But then the Professor had completely ignored her. She had known the answer to every question he had put. She had prepared the ingredients to perfection but had again been ignored and Malfoy was praised. Well she was not to be deterred so easily. She would make sure that Professor Snape acknowledged her.

By the time class ended Severus already had a migraine. The whole day he was even more irritable than usual deducting points for apparently anything. By the end of the day the first year were convinced he was evil incarnate. He had resolved to ignore the boy completely but one look at his face and all his resolve crumpled. He may have sworn to protect Lily's son but there was no way he would ever coddle Potter's brat. With this thought he realised that he should write to Samantha. It had been a week she would get anxious. How he had compartmentalised the siblings in his mind was amazing. She was Lily's daughter and he 'the Potter brat'.

Minerva had persuaded Dumbledore to allow Potter to play Quidditch and of course Dumbledore had relented for 'precious' Potter. All their hero worship made him nauseous. Then there was Quirell. Running off to the forbidden forest on his own at nights. Severus was sure that he was something.

Halloween had always been difficult for him. It was the one night he indulged and drunk himself to oblivion. He just had to make his customary appearance at the feast and he could be off. It was with these thoughts that he was pushing food on his plate when Quirell came running in announcing that a troll had entered the dungeons. There was a sudden uproar but his eyes had not left Quirell who was slowly walking away. Severus knew exactly where he was trying to sneak off and immediately went after him.

'Well, well aren't you the clever one.' He said as he entered the third floor corridor to find him lurking there. The door to the chamber was already open. The dog growling trying to free himself from the chains.

'What do you mean Severus? I just came to see if everything was in order here.' He mumbled

'Don't try to get smart with me.' He hissed as he pressed his wand against his neck.

Suddenly Quirrel had hit him with his leg making his escape. Severus had slipped and the dog had seized the chance and bitten his leg before he could regain his balance.

Hermione was sitting in the common room with Ron and Harry. She could not believe that she had just lied to her head of house. Both of the boys were talking to her as if they have been friends all along. She had never had friends and she was not going to question her good fortune.

He gulped the whole drink in one go. 'The boy was a bigger fool than his father. Fighting off trolls'. He scoffed. 'Bravery and courage were no reason for plain stupidity. Idiocy had no limits. Fighting of trolls, the boy would end up dead before the dark ever returned. 'With these thoughts Severus continued his Halloween tradition and was soon drunk beyond sense.

He could not believe the audacity of Quirrell. The man had tried to curse Potter in front of the whole school. He was getting bolder and needed to be stopped soon. He knew he would have to remain at Hogwarts this Christmas. Taking a deep breath he sat down at his table and started writing.

Dear Samantha

I know my letters had been infrequent. The students have driven me to the edge. The first years this year are an obnoxious lot. Well it was to be expected with hero Potter joining the lot. The boy is mediocre, arrogant and a determined rule breaker and with everyone worshipping him he grows more and more impertinent. Then there is Malfoy with his pureblood superiority and 'holier than thou attitude', Longbottom seems to redefine the word 'dunderhead'. Not one lesson passes by without that boy bugling up something. Last but the most irritating is Miss Granger. The girl has memorized the whole syllabus and never ceases any opportunity to 'show off'. Every Potion lesson with the first years is torture.

Well that is enough whining from me. I hope you have been good and not driven gran crazy. Write and tell me all that is going on with you.

I am really sorry but this year some unexpected circumstances had arisen and I will not be able to come home for the holidays. I am sure you will have a great time with gran.

Love  
Severus.

In ten years it would be the first Christmas he would be spending away from Samantha. He knew he was breaking her heart. He just hoped she would forgive him.

'What else do you what her to forgive you for Severus? Killing her mother, hiding that she has a brother? ' The voice at the back of his mind taunted. He closed his eyes and suppressed it as always.

It was on Christmas day that Dumbledore had asked him to get the Mirror of Erised to the classroom. With Querrill after the stone he had wanted to add some extra protection with its help. Severus had not been able to help himself and had taken a look. Lily had come to him smiling and holding his hand. He had kissed her chastely and then a young girl came running from behind. As she neared Severus recognized the easy smile and eager eyes of Samantha. Tears came unbidden from his eyes. All he had ever desired was Lily and now his heart wanted Samantha as his own.

The next Quidiitch match Severus had volunteered to be a referee. It was the best way of keeping Potter safe. Dumbledore himself had come to keep an eye on Quirrel. The match was over quickly. Potter caught the snitch within ten minutes. After the match he had met Quirell in the forest and tried to intimidate his plan out of him. Then he had proceeded to instil the fear of all that is holy in him. He knew that man was not alone. There had to be someone behind him and he had to find out 'who?'

Severus had been trying to wheedle some information out of Quirrel with no success. He was getting anxious and had come to Dumbledore's office with his concerns.

'The time has come Severus. Firenze reported that Lord Voldermort was found in the forest drinking unicorn's blood. Harry himself saw him while on detention with Hagrid. Even if we throttle his attempt this time I am not sure how long we will able to keep him from returning. I have been called to the ministry. We will talk about this when I return.' The headmaster wearily replied to his concerns.

Without another word Severus left his office. He knew he would have to be extra cautious with Quirrell now. With Dumbledore out of the school he would surely try something. He proceeded towards the DADA professor's office thinking about how best to approach him only to find it empty. With hurried steps he went to the staff room but Quirrell was not there and no one knew anything about his whereabouts. With a sinking feeling Severus made way to the third floor.

He had been beyond livid to find the boy at the brink of death inside the chamber. Running to save the stone with those two dunderheads, it had been stupid even by Gryffindor standards. Dumbledore had found them just as he was coming out of the chamber and silently taken the boy from him. He might have succeeded in saving the boy's life yet again but it had been touch and go.

The whole school was singing their praise but Hermione was utterly ashamed. She had suspected Professor Snape of foul play when he was the one trying to save Harry. She knew the man was brilliant. It was apparent in his lessons. Just because he was stern did not mean he would kill his students. She could not believe her actions. She had put him on fire. Every being in her body was urging her to apologise but 'how?' The Professor would not give her a chance to speak.

She resolved that she would a model student to Professor Snape from now onwards. She was going to re-read all her potion essays for his feedback and improve herself. Till now she had been incensed by the amount of red ink on her potion's homework. But now she understood that he just had higher standards. She had let Harry and Ron's view of him cloud her judgement. With Harry in the hospital wing and Ron busy retelling his tales of heroism she had found herself with ample time and had looked him up in the library. She had been awed to see that the man had a double mastery in both Potions and DADA. He had around ten Potion patient in his name and around fifteen credited with substantial improvement. He was one of the prime brewers for St. Mungos and a Ministry acclaimed researcher. The man was genius. Hermione Granger had just found herself a role model.

The term end feast was over and Albus had found a way to reward the Gryffindors with the house cup. All those petty competitions did not bother him but how could the headmaster award points to those three for nearly getting themselves killed was beyond him. He collected his luggage and was about to leave when an owl flew in. He took the offered letter and opened it. A familiar handwriting greeted him.

Professor Snape

I did not have the courage to speak to your face so I have taken the coward's way out. I am writing to apologize for misjudging you. You are a brilliant man and an amazing teacher. I had no right to judge you without knowing the circumstances. I am not going to make excuses for my mistake but would like to seek your forgiveness.

P.S. I think you should know it was me who had put your robes on fire.

Hermione Granger

Severus was speechless. Never in his whole life had anyone ever apologised to him. The girl had thought herself a coward for doing this in a letter but he knew better. He could not bring himself to hate her not even for the fire. People had done worse to him but she was the only one who had ever regretted it. Throughout the year he had ignored her labelling her as an irritating 'Know-it-all' but in that moment he knew that Miss Granger was way more than that. In all his teaching career this was the first time he had a student with potential and he was not going to let it go waste. Miss Granger was going to receive the education she deserved, Severus vowed not realising that he had just made another commitment in his already complicated life.

A/N – I just thought Hermione's nature would not allow her to rest unless she apologised for her actions and I just wanted my version of Severus Snape to be moved by it. Hoping you like it.


	4. Samantha's First Year

Author's Note: Thanks a lot to Evelyn for helping me edit. You may not be an official beta but you did a great job.

Platform nine and three quarters was bustling with people: parents were hugging their children, reminding them to owl regularly, the first years were looking around in awe at the large, red steam engine they'd be riding to the next phase of their lives, and most of the older students were busy catching up with their friends. Amongst all of this, a young girl with long, curly hair was hugging an elderly woman at the side of the platform.

"Gran, I'll write to you every day - you won't even notice I'm gone," the little girl promised as she removed her arms from their tight hold around the woman.

"Write to me once a week – you won't have time for more than that," her Gran replied, wiping the tears rolling down her face with a sleeve. "Do your Gran a favour and look after Severus; something has been worrying him and you are the only one he listens to," she added, creasing her brow in thought for a moment.

The train let out a whistle signalling that it was almost time to go, so the girl kissed her Gran goodbye and boarded the Hogwarts Express.

Hermione Granger was becoming increasingly worried. The train had already left the station but she couldn't locate either Ron or Harry. None of the Weasleys' seemed to have any idea as to where the two could be, not that the twins were much of a help. Finally, she gave up and went to find a compartment. Seeing Neville sitting by a first year in an otherwise empty compartment, she let herself in.

"Hey Neville, how was your summer?" Hermione asked as she settled down.

"Hello, Hermione! It was quite good, although Gran wasn't very impressed with my marks," the round-faced boy replied, looking down.

Hermione smiled and tried to convince him that he would do better this year. She then turned towards the first year who was now staring out of the window.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger and this is Neville Longbottom," she said, attracting the girl's attention.

"I am Samantha Sadler," the girl answered with a soft smile.

"So, are you looking forward to starting Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I've been waiting for so long," Samantha admitted.

As the journey progressed, the three of them developed quite a rapport. It was only after reaching the station that they parted ways; where Samantha followed Hagrid to the boats with the rest of the first years, Neville and Hermione took the carriage.

Severus walked hastily towards the main entrance with a copy of the Evening Prophet in his hand. Samantha was starting Hogwarts today and he'd been waiting anxiously for her sorting the whole day. However, Potter and his sidekick had decided to be their usual arrogant selves and had arrived at Hogwarts in an enchanted car. He was now sure that they were looking for the most idiotic way to die. Next time, he may even decide to help and kill them himself. He knew Samantha was going to be devastated to learn that he had missed her sorting. He would just have to make sure that Gryffindor started the year with negative points.

The sorting was progressing in the Great Hall and Samantha could not help the tears that came unbidden. She had been over the moon thinking that from now on, she could be with Severus throughout the year but he hadn't even come to see her sorting! She wasn't sure what she had done to offend him to such an extent.

Professor McGonagall had to call her name twice to get her attention. Apprehensively, she walked to the front and placed the hat on her head. There was only one thought in her head: 'Not Gryffindor!' The sorting hat kept telling her that it was the most unusual request from someone so suited to the house of courage but she remained firm. Finally, the hat shouted, "Ravenclaw". With a relieved smile, she got up, setting the hat back on the chair, and joined her house mates. She had been worried of alienating Severus by ending up in Gryffindor. Maybe Severus was also worried that she might end up there and, as such, skipped the sorting. She put the thought aside and resolved to go see him, first thing in the morning.

Hermione was excited about her first day of classes and had arrived to the Great Hall before everyone else. As she was walking to the Gryffindor table, a voice from behind her reprimanded, "10 points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger." Professor Snape then made his way up to the head table.

"But, Professor, I-" Hermione started, confused, only to be interrupted again.

"You owned up to your mistakes so you should be prepared for the retribution," the professor snapped without pausing in his stride.

Hermione could not believe her ears! She knew the Professor was talking about the letter she had written at the end of last year; she would have traded a thousand points for his forgiveness and here he was letting her go with only ten points. She looked up to see if pigs had started to fly. Seeing the ceiling of the Great Hall still reflecting the sky outside with no sign of airborne animals, she continued on her way to the Gryffindor table with a big smile and sat down, serving herself some breakfast. As she looked up, she saw the first year from the train ride step into the Great Hall so she waved at her. Oddly, the girl did not seem to notice Hermione waving as she walked up to the head table. Then, she started speaking to Professor Snape. Hermione was surprised, to say the least. A first year from any house other than Slytherin approaching Professor Snape of their own accord must have been a record in itself. She stared at the head table as the Professor spoke to the girl with the gentlest expression she had ever seen on his face, transfixed. It seemed as if Samantha even took a bite of something from his plate. Hermione was so shocked at this that she dropped the spoon she'd been holding from her hands, attracting the attention of the other two occupants of the Hall. Professor Snape looked at her with completely unconcealed venom in his eyes, causing her to jump out of her seat and leave the Hall as quickly as she was able without outright sprinting towards the exit. She was sure that if she shared this incident with anyone, her great-grandchildren would still be serving detention with him.

Samantha was a Ravenclaw. Severus could not believe his ears. He wouldn't have loved her any less for being a Gryffindor but it would have put her in direct contact with Potter and the boy was nothing but trouble. Ravenclaw was the most neutral house and she would be very much safe there. He had been so overjoyed that he had all but forgotten about Miss Granger's presence. The clatter of her spoon brought him out of his wandering thoughts and he automatically glared at the girl. If the students found out that Samantha was his god-daughter, she would be utterly estranged from her peers. He would have to be more careful from now on.

Hermione had been eagerly waiting for their DADA lesson. She had read all of Professor Lockhart's books and was highly impressed. The man was a genius and always had a cool head in a crisis. It did not hurt that he looked like a model out of a fashion magazine. She was sure that the lesson would be just as impressive. When the class turned out to be a complete disaster with the Professor releasing the pixies on them and then running away, she convinced herself that it was just jitters with it being his first day of teaching. She desperately wanted the Professor to succeed, or else the boys would have something else to taunt her with.

It was the first weekend of the term. Students normally preferred to lie in. Severus had thought that meeting Samantha early in the morning for a walk around the lake would be safe, but his luck was just not co-operating. Both the Gryffindor and the Slytherin Quidditch teams were out practicing. He could vaguely remember signing some permission form for Flint. He decided it would be better to walk back while all of them were still on the ground, arguing. He knew that Samantha was getting frustrated with all the secrecy and vowed to find a way of meeting her regularly without any interruption. He had a feeling that Miss Granger had seen them already.

Hermione was sitting alone in the library, thinking about Malfoy calling her a 'Mudblood'. She knew that he was an arrogant prat but it had hurt all the same. Hagrid had been right; she was better than any of them, she thought as she tried to concentrate on her studies. With Harry and Ron both in detention for fighting with Malfoy, she had thought to catch up on her homework. She was just about done when she saw Samantha enter the library. This time, the girl did notice her and came over.

"Hey, how are you doing? Mind if I join?" Samantha inquired, placing her books down.

"Sure," Hermione replied as she pulled out one of the Lockhart's book to re-read. She saw Samantha looking at her curiously.

"Something the matter?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"Oh, nothing. It's just, don't you find Professor Lockhart a little queer? I mean, his books are all filled with stories of his heroism but in person, he seemed so vain and frivolous," Samantha admitted as she busied herself with a couple books and some parchment.

Hermione was flabbergasted. Everyone seemed to have a vendetta against the poor Professor. "I'm not sure what you mean," she stated, coolly.

Samantha just smiled at her and confided, "Even I think he has a cute smile."

For the first time she could remember, Hermione Granger was left speechless. Samantha was far too perceptive.

From then on, Hermione and Samantha could often be seen together in the library. Even Severus had noticed the growing closeness between the two. He was not sure how to react to this development. He just wanted Samantha to stay as far away from Potter as possible. The boy was bad news. But Miss Granger was a hardworking student who would, no doubt, be a good influence. This year, he had made it a point to be less critical when marking her essays. He would give her the grades she deserved and he made an effort to keep his comments constructive rather than derogatory. In class, however, he was just as harsh as ever. She was a muggleborn and showing any interest or favour towards her would be tantamount to declaring his allegiance, a risk he could not take.

The Great Hall had been all decorated with bats and carved pumpkins for Halloween. Samantha was enjoying the feast, immensely. It was after she were done with dinner and was walking towards the exit that she saw Severus approaching.

"Miss Sadler, a word please," he commanded rather formally, then turned to walk out as she followed him. Once they were out of earshot, he drawled, "I was wondering if you were privy to the whereabouts of Potter, Weasley and Miss Granger. I could not help but notice that they were missing at the feast and, given their penchant for trouble, I admit, I am slightly worried."

"As far as I know, they were supposed to attend the death day party of Nearly-Headless Nick," she offered as she followed the students out of the Great Hall.

Severus was not surprised to find the three trouble makers at the scene of commotion; Filch's cat was apparently petrified, making the man frantic with worry. The message on the wall, however, did alarm him. He was aware that some of his Slytherins used that foul word regularly, but to be written so boldly across the wall with Mrs Norris hanging next to it as an open threat was beyond anyone he could think of. He was well aware of the legend of the 'Chamber of Secrets' and prayed to all that was mighty that it was just a legend because the alternative was unfathomable.

He knew that the three Gryffindors were at the 'Death Day Party' but it was also plain as day that there was something they were hiding. 'Moronic idiots', he thought as he attempted to blackmail the information out of them, threatening to ban Potter from Quidditch. Unfortunately, Minerva jumped to the rescue of her cubs immediately. He was now convinced that Gryffindors were incapable of perception and understanding. Even Minerva, with all her intellect, thought that he was trying to get to Potter. Apparently, last year's fiasco had not been enough for them to realise that the boy needed to be watched constantly.

He was incredibly annoyed and that fool, Lockhart, offering to brew the Mandrake Restorative Draught made him snarl loudly.

"_Excuse me, but I believe I am the Potions __Master__ at this school_," he had sneered icily, bringing all the nonsense to an abrupt halt.

For the next few days, Severus was busy trying to observe all the students in his house. He was convinced that this had been the act of a Slytherin and once he found the culprit, he would skin them alive. Samantha had come to him asking all sorts of questions about the Chamber and its legend. She had also been worried about Miss Granger's welfare. Severus, himself, was concerned about the girl; he knew she was responsible and intelligent but with Potter as her best friend, she drew more attention than anyone else of her birth. The fact that she was the top student in her class made matters even worse.

It was the first match of the season: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Severus was sitting in the stands with the rest of the teachers, as usual. The match was progressing normally when all of a sudden, a bludger decided to make Potter its singular target. He had never seen anything like it and tried all kinds of counter-curse, but was not able to maintain his concentration with all the commotion around him. After a very aggressive chase between the bludger and Potter, the boy somehow managed to catch the snitch. He fell from his broom immediately afterwards, though, and was unconscious as he hit the ground. All the staff rushed to the pitch. Satisfied that the boy was not in mortal danger, he walked off. There were enough people present to coddle the boy.

Samantha was waiting for him in his office. She looked like she had been crying. He immediately went and hugged her. "What's the matter? Did someone hurt you?" He asked, concern evident on his face.

"No, not really," she replied, softly. "Severus, many of my housemates and even a few of the Gryffindors think that you are the heir of Slytherin. There is a lot of speculation, and you and Malfoy seem to be the favourites," she mumbled, sniffling.

Slowly, he wiped her tears and looked her in the eye. "Samantha, it does not matter what others say. You know that I have not been doing this and that is enough," he reassured her, wrapping his arms around her once more. "Come. I will make you some tea." He guided her through to his chambers and once she'd selected a place to sit, had a few sips of her tea and made herself comfortable, she spoke again.

"You know, Hermione is trying to find out more about this. She has a brilliant plan!" With this, Samantha told Severus about Hermione's idea of making the Polyjuice Potion. The older girl had shared it with her only yesterday, and she had been excited to think that if they found out who was guilty, then no one would talk badly of Severus. It was only when she saw Severus' expression that she realized her mistake.

"You are not going to punish her, are you?" She began, sceptically. "I mean, I did not tell you all this as a student to a teacher and anyways, I think this is a brilliant plan," she added, rather smugly.

"You think so, do you?" He murmured with an amused expression. "I may not actually intervene. Seeing the three of them trying to botch the potion will be enough satisfaction." It was his turn to sound smug.

"It's not that difficult to brew. I've helped you with it. I'm sure Hermione can accomplish it," Samantha argued.

"Is it? And how is Miss Granger to procure the ingredients? Not from my private stores, I hope?" Now Severus was openly smiling as Samantha squirmed. "I won't interfere on one condition: that you promise me not to drink whatever concoction they brew. I don't want you to spend the rest of your year in the hospital wing," he allowed as he ushered her out.

Hermione had poured all her concentration into getting the Polyjuice Potion done; she had been working on it in every spare moment she got. Samantha had also shown a lot of interest in the project. Hermione had told her about it as she had been inconsolable on hearing some of the students in the library mention that Professor Snape may be the heir of Slytherin. The Ravenclaw had proved to be an asset as she knew exactly where the boomslang skin would be in Professor Snape's private stores. Hermione was a little surprised at this but had not questioned her. The girl even knew how to prepare the ingredients to perfection. Maybe she was just great in potions and hence, closer to the teacher. The fact that she was not a Gryffindor and from an old wizarding family may have factored in to the Professor decision to be cordial to her, Hermione mused. She wished that he would look past such prejudices and maybe appreciate the hard work she put in. She had been trying extremely hard in his lessons and her essays were no longer covered in sarcastic remarks. However, she was yet to receive any appreciation in class.

The moment Crabbe's swelling solution exploded, Severus was sure that it was a ploy to distract him. He had been waiting for something like this from the moment he had learnt about Miss Granger's Polyjuice plan. He had kept his eyes firmly on Potter and Weasley as he gave a deflating draught to all those affected by the explosion. But the two had not moved from their seats at all, the entire class. It was only when he saw Miss Granger re-enter the classroom in his peripheral vision that he realised his folly. The girl had more guts than he gave her credit for; he had never thought she had the nerve to do the actual stealing. Had it been the other two, he would have been dragging them to the headmaster's office by now, he admitted to himself. However, with Miss Granger at folly, he could pretend to be ignorant.

Lockhart had been getting on Severus's nerves for a long time. The man was a fraud and his generally pompous attitude left a sour taste in Severus' mouth. The duelling club presented the perfect opportunity to teach the fool a lesson and he had grabbed at it. He had only planned on humiliating the idiot. Pairing Potter with Malfoy had, admittedly, been for his own amusement. What had followed had been beyond anything he could have imagined: Potter was a Parseltongue. This was a revelation he had definitely not been prepared for. He was sure he had not known anyone but the Dark Lord to possess the skill.

Severus knew that Voldermort had opened the Chamber of Secrets as a student. He also knew that he was the heir of Slytherin; over the years Albus had shared much of the Dark Lord's history as well as the Headmaster's own deductions with him. When the attack on Mrs. Norris had occurred, he'd hoped that it was just some student trying to spread a scare. The attack on Colin had worried him and he knew that even Albus was convinced that the Chamber had been opened. They were both, unfortunately, lost as to the 'how'. Now, with Potter talking to snakes, he was not sure what to expect.

Samantha was in a good mood as she joined Severus for their walk together. "What has you so cheerful?" He grumbled as they walked around the lake.

"It's just that, with Harry Potter being a Parselmouth, everyone thinks that _he_ is the heir of Slytherin. You should hear the stories people can make," she chirped with a smile.

"And you are happy about this because…?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Well, they're not talking about you anymore. I don't care if they think Harry Potter is the love child of 'You-Know-Who' and a giant cobra," she replied. Her comment made him smile. If only she knew, he thought. Well, Lily had only asked him to keep her daughter safe. Bringing about any kind of sibling harmony was _not_ his job. He was not going to admonish Samantha for choosing him over Potter.

There was another attack and this time, the Hufflepuff boy, Justin, was petrified, seemingly confirming everyone's suspicion about Potter. Severus knew that this time, Potter was innocent, but he was worried nonetheless. If the Dark Lord had anything to do with the Chamber being opened, he was sure that Potter would be a target. It did not matter what blood he had. Severus was actually hoping for Miss Granger's plan to succeed. He knew that Malfoy was not guilty but the boy may know something.

With Samantha gone back home for Christmas holidays, he had no way of finding out when the 'Golden Trio' would be executing the plan. He was also worried that they may end up brewing poison and killing themselves; Miss Granger may be intelligent but the potion was far too complicated for any second year.

It was after the Christmas dinner when he was relaxing in his quarters that he received a floo call from Madam Pomfrey. Apparently, something was seriously wrong with Miss Granger. Severus's heart skipped a beat; he was now sure the girl had boggled up the potion and poisoned herself. He should have put a stop to this at the very beginning. It was with these self-berating thoughts that he entered the hospital wing. One look at Miss Granger, though, and all his fears were allayed. He could not help himself as he started laughing. The girl was red with embarrassment. He assured Madam Pomfrey that he could easily brew the potion to get the girl back to form and was about to leave when a thought struck him.

"10 points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger. For not knowing the difference between human and cat hair," he smirked as the girl gaped at him.

Hermione could not believe her ears. Professor Snape knew exactly what was wrong with her and had not demanded she be expelled. He hadn't even given her a detention – just taken ten points. She was not sure what to make of this.

It wasn't until the beginning of February that Hermione was able to attend her classes again. She had immediately written a note to Professor Snape thanking him for his help in her recovery and for not telling the headmaster. She had been excited to see the diary of Tom Riddle, thinking that it might lead to some answers, but it turned out to be a disappointment. She had thought of asking Samantha about revealing spells but the girl had been very busy helping Madam Sprout with the mandrakes; she had a special gift with plants. Hermione, herself, excelled at the subject, just like any other, but she did not share Samantha's passion.

Valentine's Day was soon upon them. Samantha had never really understood the importance of this day. Both the adults in her life were single and hence, this day was just like any other for her. She could not believe the ridiculousness of Lockhart; why anyone would want dwarves to carry their love notes was beyond her, and all those pink decorations were just disgusting. She looked at the head table to see Severus staring at the DADA Professor with a murderous expression. She couldn't blame him - if this was what celebrating love meant, then she was sure she would end up single.

Hermione could not believe what she was hearing: Hagrid had opened the Chamber of Secrets. She knew he had a fascination for dangerous creatures but this was incomprehensible. Hagrid would never hurt anyone knowingly – she was sure of that – but monsters did not always obey their masters. She just hoped that no further attack would happen so they could all pretend to be ignorant.

It was only when Harry heard the mysterious voice again on the day of the match that Hermione made the connection. It was so obvious, she could not believe she hadn't noticed earlier! The Chamber of Secrets could be opened only by the heir of Slytherin and Salazar Slytherin had been a Parseltongue. She rushed to the library to research deadly snakes.

Samantha was about to leave the library when she saw Hermione rush in, flushed and excited. Samantha waved at her.

"Hey, not coming for the match?" She asked the girl.

"Samantha, I think I have the monster from the Chamber of Secrets figured out." Hermione filled Samantha in with all the details. Both the girls started looking through books to find out what exactly be residing in the Chamber. It only took them a few minutes to locate the information. Walking towards the staff room with the intent of revealing what they'd found out, they left the library, a looking glass in each of their hands'. The last thing they remembered was big yellow eyes before all consciousness left them.

Severus was devastated. Samantha had been petrified. He had been so bothered about Potter that he had not paid enough attention to her. He was holed up in his lab working on the Restorative Draught. He did not care if Potter got killed. It was only Samantha he was worried about. The boy went looking for trouble all the time while his Samantha was a model student. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that, for a moment, he did not notice the floo call summoning him to the staff room. Not sure of what news would await him, he hurried out of his private laboratory and rushed to the staff room.

Ginny Weasley had been taken into the Chamber. Well, the girl was mousy and spineless. She would have been easy pickings for the monster. The Weasleys' had always antagonised the Death Eaters with their Muggle-friendly attitude. This was surely retribution from whoever was behind all of this. He had no way to help the girl and sitting here was wasting time, he may as well work on the potion. He was contemplating escaping to his lab when that fool, Lockhart, arrived with the stupidest grin on his face. Severus could not help but mock him. He was surprised to see the other teachers backing him. It seemed that the fool had managed to beat even him in unpopularity amongst the teachers.

The Draught was complete. Severus was in the hospital wing helping Madam Pomfrey administer it when he saw Ginny Weasley arrive, dishevelled and supported by his youngest brother, and followed by Lockhart. He was so shocked to hear their story that he even forgot to deduct points from Gryffindor. Potter still seem to have his luck as he had, yet again, survived the Dark Lord. Samantha was also back in the world of the living. Lockhart ending up in St. Mungo's mental damage ward was just the icing on the cake. Everything was back to normal in Severus' world.

It was the last day of term and Samantha was sitting with Severus reflecting over the whole year. "Ginny is quite a nice girl. I had thought she was little shy but I think it was the result of the diary," she commented, casually.

"I just want you to stay away from all those foolhardy Gryffindors. None of them have even an ounce of common sense," Severus insisted, with a worried expression on his face.

"Come on, Severus. They're not that bad. I may see your point about Harry and Ron but Hermione seems quite well balanced to me," she retorted as she got up to leave. "It's almost time to go to the train station. I'll see you at home," she said as she kissed him goodbye.

Severus was about to leave when an owl came to him with a letter. This time, he had an idea who the letter was from and sure enough, Miss Granger's writings greeted him as he opened the letter.

_Professor Snape_

_I just wanted to thank you for the restorative draught. I don't know what else to say with all the trouble I keep causing you. Thank you once again._

_Hermione Granger_

He placed the letter in his drawer with her other letters. It had taken him ten years to receive his first note of thanks from any student and now he had received three in two years. He smiled as he slid the drawer closed again.

A/N In the original story it is Penelope Clearwater who gets petrified with Hermione. I just thought that if Samantha was the one with Hermione it may strengthen their bond.


	5. A tentative friendship

Samantha knew that Severus may act like a mean, grumpy bastard but she also knew that he would do anything she wanted. A bat of her eyelashes was all it took for him to give in and she had been dying to get a familiar recently. So with a well-rehearsed expression, she set out to his room, ready to start her melodramatic acting, but was taken aback by what she saw. His whole room was in disarray: the desk near the wall had lost a leg so was slanted precariously, all of its content strewn on the floor. There were shards of glass from broken bottles scattered across the floor dangerously, the contents of the bottles plastered on to the walls. Even Severus' bookshelf had taking a beating with pages ripped out and many books lying open carelessly. The glass on the far window was also broken. Severus stood by the shattered frame of glass, staring outside, oblivious to the blood that dripped from his knuckles and his tattered clothing. Samantha knew that Severus had always had a temper. She just hadn't been on the wrong side of it very often but she knew how volatile he could get. However, the sight in front of her was something she'd never witnessed. Even Harry Potter at his worst had never managed to get Severus _this_ angry. Slowly tip toeing around all the junk on the floor, she reached the tall man and stood by his side. For a few minutes, neither said a word.

He broke the silence without looking at her, "You wanted to ask me for something." It was a statement, not a question.

"It doesn't matter," she replied, hesitantly, reluctant to ask for what seemed like such a selfish request when he must be going through agony.

"Of course it matters: you are up and ready at seven in the morning, you even have your adult clothes on instead of your kitty pyjamas, and I am sure you practiced that pout in front of a mirror before you came down," he smirked as he finally turned to look at her, expelling the tension, just like that.

"You know me too well," she smiled as she shook her head but spread her arms to hug him, anyway.

"I will tell you what I want but first you have to tell me what is wrong," she countered as she looked around the room, creasing her brow in wonder of what could have made him this mad.

Severus handed her the Daily Prophet he had been clutching in his left fist. On the front page was the picture of a man in dull black hair, waxy white skin and shadowy eyes. Below it the article read:

_**BLACK ESCAPES AZKABAN**_

_Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban fortress managed to escape from his confinements last night. He is the first person to have ever escaped from Azkaban. The guards are clueless as to how he may have done so. Even the minister has no idea as to how this came about. The mad man is considered one of the most loyal followers of 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'. Minister Cornelius Fudge has described him as dangerous and deadly, and warns the magical community to be on its guard._

"The guy certainly looks scary but I guess twelve years in Azkaban would do that to anyone," Samantha said as she handed the paper back to Severus. Her brow creased as she continued,"What I don't understand is why this has you so wound up. I mean, he isn't coming after you…is he?"

Samantha was fully aware of Severus's past as a death eater. He, himself, had told her about it once she was old enough to understand. She also knew that he had turned against the Dark Lord before the evil Lord was vanquished and was worried that Sirius Black may want revenge against Severus.

"He is the reason your mother is dead," he admitted quietly as he walked out of the room, leaving her completely stunned.

The tranquil lake near the cottage had been his retreat for a long time. After Samantha's arrival in his life, things had changed; a tinkle of laughter from her was enough to light his world. But today, he was back to his solitary retreat. He knew he should not have shared that titbit of information with the girl. Black's betrayal of the Potter's was well known and Samantha was sharp enough to put two and two together. He needed to calm down before returning home. Thinking of taking a walk around the woods, he rose from his seated position on the ground only to notice Dumbledore walking towards him.

"Albus, to what do I owe this visit?" He snarled.

"I was by the house and Mrs Prince was kind enough to tell me that I might find you here," the old man replied calmly as he sat down on one of the rocks near Severus.

"What do you want?" Severus questioned wearily, not at all pleased by this unexpected visit.

"Severus, sit down, please. I am not here to discuss Sirius Black," he promised in a rather resigned tone.

"What do you want then?" Severus asked suspiciously as he sat down once more.

"I made an appointment for the DADA post. I had to do it. You know that I cannot accept your application to the post," Albus looked away as his tone turned apologetic.

"I don't get it. You do this every year. Why would you warn me this time? Unless… Who did you hire Dumbledore," his soft voice was a sure sign that he was on the brink of losing his cool.

"It's Remus." Dumbledore's voice was strong but soft as he rose, not looking at Severus.

"What?! You hired the werewolf to teach children. Are you out of your mind?" He snarled.

"Severus, don't take this personally but with Black on the loose, he wanted to look after Harry and I agree that he could help us keep the boy safe," Albus attempted to calm the infuriated man next to him.

"Potter. That's all you think about isn't it. It does not matter who else gets injured as long as precious your Potter is safe,' He sneered in a mocking tone. "Lupin never had the guts to stand up against either Black or Potter and I doubt he has changed in that respect." Servers put his hand up to stop the headmaster from interrupting. "Go ahead, Albus. Do what you must but don't complain when this whole thing turns against you," he declared, a resigned look on his face as he turned walked back to the house.

Severus had spent the next few days holed up in his lab. He needed to calm down before he did something stupid. He had always despised the marauders but Black took precedence. He had always blamed himself for Lily's death but if Black had not turned out to be such a conniving and self-serving bastard, she would still be alive. He dearly wished to cross paths with him and settle a few scores before the escapee was captured. As the term grew closer, he was becoming increasingly worried about Samantha. With Black on the loose and the wolf as DADA teacher, he knew Hogwarts was, contrary to popular opinion, not very safe. He would have to be careful with the girl.

The start of the term feast was a little subdued this year. The students were still recovering from the dementor scare in the train. The younger ones were still shaking. Severus instantly looked at the Ravenclaw table and was surprised to see Samantha enjoying herself, laughing with her friends. Making a note to check on her after the feast, he attempted to concentrate on Dumbledore's speech. Students were warned about Black, and Lupin was introduced at the new DADA teacher. He sneered at the werewolf, more out of habit than any actual feeling. He had never actively hated Lupin. The only thing he blamed the man for was being spineless and submissive in front of Black and Potter.

Classes started the next day and Severus tried to divert himself from thoughts of Black and Lupin. It proved to be much more difficult than he had thought as Lupin sought him out every evening. The man had tried to apologise to him for his past misdeeds but Severus refused to even let him talk. In his mind, he knew that Lupin was not the one to blame for whatever had happened between him and the marauders, but he needed a scapegoat and the wolf was an easy target. Severus had agreed to brew the wolfsbane for him when requested by Dumbledore, but it had been more to avoid any accidents with the students than for the benefit of the man.

The third years Gryffindor and Slytherin potions class was as dramatic as ever. Severus swore that one day, he would throttle Draco, the insolent child. The boy was a menace. Severus had let him get away with mostly everything but trying to goad Potter to go after Black was the last straw.

It was a free period. For Severus, this meant sitting in the staff room, marking essays. When Lupin had arrived with his dreaded class in tow, he hadn't the patience to witness those mongrels perform laughable attempts at defence so he left, only stopping to warn Lupin about Longbottom's inadequacy.

He was in his office when he heard a soft knock on the door. Thinking that it was Lupin, he sighed wearily and went to open the door. He was surprised to see Miss Granger standing on the other side, eyeing him with trepidation.

"Miss Granger, to what do I owe this pleasure?" He sneered.

"May I come in Professor?" She asked, hesitatingly.

Moving away from the door, he gestured for her to come in.

"Professor Snape," she said, and then paused.

"Come on, out with it, girl! I do not have all day," he snapped.

"Umm... Sir, Professor Lupin taught us to fight boggarts today," she started, haltingly.

"Is there some purpose to your rambling, Miss Granger?" He said, growing impatient.

"Neville's boggart turned into you and he had to imagine you wearing his grandmother's dress to banish it off," she replied in one breath.

"Why, pray tell, did you come here to share this information with me? I know for a fact that you have two consecutive classes,' he said with barely suppressed fury.

Gathering all her courage, Hermione spoke again, "Because I know that it's not just the students who enjoy to gossip, teachers are equally prone to it. I also happen to know what it feels to be bullied Professor. I just did not want you to get caught off guard," she confided softly as she turned and left.

It was not often that Severus was left speechless but the young Gryffindor managed to do so, admirably. He would be sure to kill Lupin if he heard a single joke about the incident from the wolf. He knew the girl felt she owed him but there were a lot of students who owed him and would not think before laughing behind his back. To come and warn him must have taken courage and he was not sure what he could do for her in return.

It was the day of the Hogsmeade visit for the students. Severus had completed the wolfsbane and decided to take it to Lupin, immediately. He had not expected to see Potter there, but then it was not a surprise. Handing the werewolf the potion and reminding him to drink it immediately, he walked out. It was Halloween and Severus was in no mood for chit chat.

That evening, after the feast, Severus got his first scare when the news that Black had broken into the castle got out. He had been satisfied to know that Potter did not have permission to visit the village and hence, would be safe in the castle but it seemed Black was more resourceful than Severus had previously realized. It was either that or Lupin was being his usual, spineless self. Severus was satisfied that Black had made his way directly to Gryffindor tower, meaning that he only had Potter to worry about as Samantha was safe.

It was the day after the full moon and Severus was covering for Lupin's classes. It was in third year defence class and when he saw Miss Granger that an idea stuck him. He decided to cover the werewolves in this lesson hoping that Miss Granger would make the connection. He was not trying to get back at Lupin, he just wanted the students, and especially the three Gryffindor's to be on their guard. Insulting Miss Granger was the best way to get the girl to put in an extra effort. He was sure she would be the only one to be researching on the homework.

Hermione was in the library finishing her homework. She was determined to put in the best effort for the werewolves essay. She was furiously taking notes and going through every text available when a thought struck her. It was so farfetched and yet made the most sense that she was completely shocked. Professor Lupin's pattern of getting sick near the full moon. The white orb as his boggart and Professor Snape making a Potion for him. She just could not believe this. Her DADA Professor was a werewolf. She was contemplating how to use this information when Samantha joined her.

"Hey, Hermione, what's wrong? You look worried," she observed as she took out her books.

"I just found out something," Hermione confided, sharing her views with the younger girl.

Samantha looked more thoughtful than shocked. "It does make sense," she finally replied. "I don't think you should share this with anyone as of yet. Werewolves are generally despised and he may end up losing his job."

"Yeah, you're right," Hermione relented, deciding to be on her guard from now on. The Professor may be innocent but there had to be a reason for Professor Snape setting this essay.

Samantha was working in the greenhouse when Severus walked in. Seeing her alone, he walked over, silently.

"I see you are busy," He drawled, startling her.

"Severus! You gave me a scare," she said as she got up, all covered in the mud she'd been working in.

He smiled as he hugged her. "I have hardly seen you this term," he said in an apologetic tone as he scourgified both of them.

"I've been busy with the plants. You know how much I miss the gardens. Anyway, I was planning to visit you this evening. I had something to ask you," she said in a serious tone, and on Severus' inquiry, went on to share Hermione's findings about the DADA teacher.

Severus had hoped for Hermione to make this deduction but was impressed, nonetheless. He knew she was smart enough to keep her guard up and watch out for Potter. He went on to convince Samantha that this was, indeed, true, and that she should be careful but the man was not a vicious animal in general. It was Longbottom's arrival that made him realise that he should also be heading back. He sneered at the boy mostly out of habit than any other reason and walked off.

Severus had seen Potter fall off his broom during the match. His reaction to the dementors was worrying. The Dark Lord had employed them during his first reign and if he ever came back to his full power, he would most probably employ them again. He knew that he would never be able to teach Potter the Patronus charm even if he was inclined to do so. It would have to be Lupin but the man was dim and had to be fed the idea. The moment presented himself on its own accord when Lupin came looking for him to thank him for the wolfsbane.

"Stop with the incessant 'thank you''s. You know it makes no difference to me," he snarled at the man.

"If you really want to be useful, do something with Potter. In his current state, he would be easy pickings for that lunatic friend of yours. I was told you were here to help protect him. Unless…" He left the thought hanging, knowing that his job was done.

It was just before the Christmas holidays that Samantha had coming running to Severus. He was in his private lab, working on few St. Mungo's request when she had all but barged in. One look at her and he immediately stopped his work, putting a stasis charm to hold them.

"What's wrong?" He questioned, sitting down next to her.

"I just found out that Sirius Black was the reason Harry's parents were killed," she said softly.

Severus had gone rigid. "I was not aware that you were so close to Potter," he replied rather coldly.

"Hermione told me. They had recently overheard some conversation among the Minister and teachers in Hogsmeade. She is really worried that he may do something stupid. They have been trying to distract him by working on the Hippogriff case for Hagrid," Samantha continued as if she hadn't heard him.

Severus was relieved that Samantha had not drawn the conclusion that he had been worried about. But with Potter aware of Black's transgression, he had his work was cut out for him. He suddenly realised that the boy did not have permission to visit the village.

"How did he manage to overhear a conversation in the Three Broomsticks?" He muttered, knowing that the boy was just thick enough to sneak into the village even after all the warnings. "You need not worry. Potter has lots of well-wishers here," he reassured her, patting her shoulders.

It was Christmas night when Professor McGonagall came rushing to his office. Severus was just finishing his grading and was quite surprised to see her there. She was carrying a broomstick, a Firebolt, if he was not mistaken.

"Severus, Mr Potter was sent this broom anonymously as a Christmas gift. I am rather worried it may be jinxed. If you could check it for dark spells?" she explained in a hurry, the worry plastered clearly on her face aging her a few years. Gryffindors, he thought, mentally shaking his head.

"I am surprised that Potter had the sense to come to you and not race off on it at the first available opportunity. Is he willing for me to look into such a priceless possession?" he sneered, disbelieving of such an occurrence.

"It was actually Miss Granger that informed me of this and I have not told Potter that I was coming to you," she admitted, a little embarrassed.

"Well, that explains it. At least your precious prodigy has some sense, yet. I will look into it and get back to you," he replied, bringing the conversation to an end.

In the next few days, Severus was alarmingly aware of Hermione's alienation from her friends. They were both idiots but he knew from personal experience that for someone who was a misfit among peers, friendship meant far more. He had even encouraged Samantha to spend time with her. The girl was working towards helping Hagrid and his hippogriff so he had asked Samantha to help her as much as she could. If there was someone Severus had never had a grudge against, it was Hagrid. He maybe a little queer with his love for deadly animals but the man had never once insulted or bullied him. And with Miss Granger occupied with his case, he would not feel compelled to worry about her current state of alienation so much.

Severus had kept the Firebolt longer than necessary because he knew it would irritate Minerva. There were just certain pleasures in life that he could not deny himself. Baiting the transfiguration Professor was one of them. He knew from Lupin that Potter had been practicing the Patronus charm as a precaution for his next match. Severus did not care one wit about the silly sport as long as the boy-who-lived continued to do so. He had assumed that, with the broom back, the squabble between the boys and Miss Granger would be resolved.

It was Samantha that informed him of Weasley's fight with Miss Granger over their pets. Not ever having owned any kind of familiar, Severus was not sure how to resolve the issue. Samantha had told him that Potter had sided with Weasley and though he did not blame Hermione, he did agree that Crookshanks was at fault. Severus did not want the girl to end up isolated but he could not see any way to help her. Samantha did spend more time with her than with her own classmates due to their shared fondness for the library but children from different years were never close friends and she would never be able to take the boys place in her life.

It was the day of the Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw match. The Gryffindors won zealously and Severus hoped that the celebration would be enough for Weasley and Miss Granger to amend their friendship. He walked back to the castle thinking that, in all thirteen years of his teaching, she was the only student he had bothered about on such a personal level. He had never cared much about the pointless quarrels among students. Maybe it was Samantha's closeness, he tried to justify to himself, but knew that was not true. Samantha was popular among her peers as well, but he had never concerned himself with any of her other friends' wellbeing. Not comfortable with his current train of thought, he went to the library hoping to distract himself. He was there reading the new Potion monthly when he saw Miss Granger enter. She had clearly been crying. Cursing the redheaded prat, he did something he himself would be surprised at in the years to come.

Hermione could not believe that Ron could be so mean. Crookshanks was a cat. Not some puppet she could control at her will. His behaviour at the after-game celebration had been cruel and she was devastated. She had come to the library seeking a safe haven. Sitting on the table with her book open, she attempted to regain control of her tear glands when Professor Snape had come and sat opposite her and, without saying a word, had offered her his handkerchief. She had been dumbstruck and had sat there, frozen, probably gaping at him.

"Miss Granger, I do believe that it is polite to accept the handkerchief, or you are worried I have laced it with poison somehow," he drawled, albeit quietly, not drawing attention to the two of them.

Slowly, with a shaking hand, she took the offered handkerchief and wiped her tears. Looking at the Professor but not sure what to say, she kept quiet.

"I am not sure I will ever understand why an intelligent girl like you would be bothered by that moron's opinion. But then, I am no expert on friendship. What I do have an expertise in is Potions. So if you really are looking for a distraction, you may join me in my lab and help me prepare a few ingredients.' He then got up and left without looking back.

Hermione was so giddy with happiness that she ran all the way down to the dungeons. She had always craved for Professor Snape's approval and was over the moon at the idea of helping him. She forgot all about Scabbers, Crookshanks and Ron as she worked alongside the Professor. She was here when she heard the commotion and Professor Dumbledore himself summoned the Potions Professor to the Great Hall.

Severus was shocked to hear of Black's most recent escapade. He was sure that the man had some inside help and decided to watch Lupin closely. Relieved that at least Miss Granger had been out of harm's way, he went back to his labs. He was startled at the girl's reaction to the news. She seemed to be extremely worried about Weasley. Sending her off to bed, he sat thinking of the people Potter was close to. He may suspect Lupin but he was not ruling out any other source of help for Black. It was with these thoughts that an idea struck him. Potter was close to Hagrid and Miss Granger had been working really hard to help the half giant in the upcoming trial. He may not have found the traitor but he surely had found a way to patch up the 'Golden Trio'. He just needed to drop a hint to Hagrid during breakfast. Any taunt as to the abysmal behaviour of those two towards Miss Granger would be enough for Hagrid to take matters into his own rather large hands. Satisfied that he had found a solution to at least one of his problems, Severus retired for the night.

It was the day of yet another Hogsmeade visit. Severus had some inkling that Potter would try to sneak out so interrupted his meeting with Longbottom, commanding them both to go to the common room. He had then returned to his office. It was there that Malfoy came bursting in. With the tale that he had seen Potter's head in Hogsmeade. Severus was furious. Sending Malfoy back, he went to get Potter. The boy was clearly far too arrogant. He was so incensed at the situation that he could not help but compare the boy to his father. His thoughts fuelled his fury. The map was the last straw. The moment he saw the names 'Moony', 'Prongs', 'Padfoot' and 'Wormtail', he was sure it was Lupin's doing. The Marauders had considered themselves too smart for the rest of them with all the nicknames but he was well aware of them. Lupin had taken the paper and the boy away but Severus vowed to get back at him for this. He was no longer a snivelling student and Lupin would realise that once Severus was done with him.

Hermione had heard all about Harry from Samantha but had decided not to say anything this time. If they wanted to end up dead, there was little she could do for them, she thought angrily. She was on her way back to the common room when she received a note from Hagrid about Buckbeak's trial. She was so devastated that she forgot all about her anger with the boys and rushed to kind giant's modest abode. The common goal of saving Buckbeak seemed to have mended their bond and Hermione was back to her usual, busy self.

Easter had passed by and the Quidditch season came to a close. After seven years, the Gryffindors had managed to win the cup and everyone was generally in a good mood. Except for Remus Lupin. The man had tried to speak to Severus many times after the Hogsmeade incident but he had refused to entertain so much as word. Severus was amazed at the audacity of the wolf to try and explain himself. He was no better than Black. Severus wanted him out of the school. He could not bear the sight of the wolf.

The end-of-term exams were already around and he had to watch Potter even more closely than usual. The boy irritated the living daylights out of him and there were times when all he wanted to do was throttle the boy but there was not a moment that he forgot his commitment to Lily. He would keep the boy alive and safe, even if he ended up dead himself.

Hermione was miserable about Buckbeak's execution. She was walking to the one eyed witch to retrieve Harry's cloak when she ran into Professor Snape.

"Where are you hurrying to, Miss Granger?" He questioned, suspiciously.

"Nowhere in particular, Sir," she replied, not really meeting his eyes.

"I would have thought you would have learnt your lesson in the last two years. But then there has to be some reason you ended up in Gryffindor. Here, I think this is what you were looking for," he said, handing her the invisibility cloak.

Hermione was speechless. "Umm…thank you, Professor…but…" she stammered as she took the cloak.

"Miss Granger, I am not stupid and I was also a student here, once. Do you think I did not investigate every inch of this place after I found Potter, here? The boy may be the bane of my existence, but I do not want him dead." Hermione tried to interrupt but was silenced with his look. "I know that you have working to help Hagrid with his hippogriff and I think I am correct in assuming that it is to his hut you are planning to go?" She nodded silently.

"I do understand friendship and loyalty, Miss Granger," although you are probably doubtful of that, he thought to himself. "You may go but if you get caught, it is on your head. Do try to rein some control on those dunderheads you call friends," he smirked at her surprised expression and left.

Hermione was so shocked by the Professor's behaviour that she stood rooted at the spot for a few minutes. Then, realizing the task before her, she ran back to the common room.

Severus had just arrived at Lupin's office to bring him his potion but the office was empty. The bothersome map lay on the table, open and tracking the progress of all the inhabitants of the castle. He looked down to observe the map more carefully and a chill ran down his spine. The three Gryffindors were in the Shrieking Shack with Sirius Black and Lupin seemed to be running towards them. Forgetting all his fears of fully transformed werewolves, he sprinted towards the shack. It was near the bottom of the Whomping Willow that he found the invisibility cloak and, covering himself with the fabric, he swept through the tunnel quickly. The sight that greeted him was exactly what he had expected. Lupin was in collaboration with Black. They were feeding some cock and bull story to Potter. He paid no mind to it as he revealed himself. He wanted to complete what started in their fifth year and it would be poetic justice if those two were murdered in the shack by his hand.

Hermione had seen the better side of Snape a few times this year. She knew he was not a complete bastard and tried to reason with him but he was like a man possessed, adamant and unwilling to listen. The only thing he seemed to be concerned about was vengeance. She was not sure who was guilty here but she did not want the Professor to do something rash. When Harry tried to speak to him, aggravating the man further, Hermione knew she had no choice. Thus, she signalled Ron and in the same instant, all three of them disarmed him. Hermione was shocked to see the Professor pass out. She could not believe they had actually done that. Professor Lupin tried to calm her and then both of them continued with their tale, exposing Ron's rat as Peter Pettigrew, the real traitor. She was so taken aback at the whole story that she had no intelligent insights to share. She just stood there as Harry took the decision to take Pettigrew up to the castle.

Then, the most terrible thing happened. The full moon shone up and Lupin started to transform. Ron was chained to him and in the confusion to escape the werewolf, Pettigrew managed to transform and escape. The dementors were upon them, causing Hermione to fall unconscious from the plethora of terrible memories plaguing her mind.

When she regained consciousness, all she could understand from the titbit of conversation she heard was that Professor Snape was back in the world of the living and had managed to imprison Black. Before she could think of a way to save the man, Professor Dumbledore gave her a hint. Without another thought she took out the time turner she had been using to take the lessons. She put it around both herself and Harry, and they went back in time to save the innocents.

Severus was incensed at hearing that Black had managed to escape yet again. In his rage he had let the Slytherins know the secret of Lupin. Dumbledore had tried to speak to him but he had snarled at the old man fiercely, driving him away. He poured a rather large glass of drink but smashed the whole thing instead of drinking it. He had been trying to keep the boy alive every moment for the last three years for Lily's sake and today, he had trusted her murderer over him. He was blind with rage and was about to smash the whole bottle when he saw Samantha enter. He was so shocked by the girl's presence that he almost dropped the bottle.

"Are you all right, Severus?" She asked, tentatively.

"Of course. Why do you ask?" He replied, not sure what the girl knew.

"I just had a long talk with Hermione. She was rather distraught at treating you the way she did," She informed him, softly.

"All Miss Granger seems to do is apologise. At the end of every term. I don't think that I have any more patience for her useless apologies," he snapped.

"I am not here to ask you to forgive her. The only thing I am concerned about is your wellbeing. If feeding Black to the dementors would help that cause, then I would hand him over without a single thought to his innocence," she claimed as she walked over to him.

"Do you know why I was not affected by the dementors very much? Because, even though they managed to suck all the happiness out, they could not force me to remember any sad memories. I never had anything miserable enough in my life to be affected by them. And Severus, you are the reason for that. You made sure that I had the happiest of childhoods," she resounded as she went to hug him.

Severus was so taken aback at this that he forgot all about his anger and hugged her tightly. Oh Lily, he thought.

Once Samantha was assured that Severus was all right, she proceeded back to her common room.

Deciding to take a walk to calm himself, he let himself out of the castle and strolled around the grounds. He was standing near the lake when he heard Miss Granger approach.

"Please do not insult me with your apologies, Miss Granger. You did what you thought was right and this time, you were not acting out on any false assumption," he sighed, forestalling any explanation from her.

"Professor, I am here not to apologise but to thank you. After listening to the story of the Sirius's prank on you with a transformed werewolf, I am sure that it took an immense amount of willpower to walk into such a similar situation for the three most troublesome students of yours," she responded and then walked away.

Severus was, once again, taken aback at the girl's accurate supposition. A moment ago, he had hated her, blaming her for all that had happened. But now, he was not so sure.

Author's Note: Hope you like it. Please review. Suggestions are always welcome.


	6. Revelation

Authors Note- I know this took a long time. Hope it is worth the effort.

Samantha yawned as she slowly opened her eyes. Stretching her arms, she carefully sat up and was taken aback by the black raven staring at her from a cage on top of her cupboard. She blinked and stared at it.

"What are you doing here?" She inquired. The raven gave her a rather disdainful look, if that was possible, as if offended by her question. Deciding to ask Severus, she rushed downstairs.

"Severus!" She shouted once she was within his hearing distance.

"Yes," came a very calm reply from her Godfather. How he kept his composure in almost every situation was beyond her.

"Severus, there's a raven in my room," she informed him, a little confused as she registered how odd that must sound.

"I am aware seeing as I was the one to put it there," he replied in the same, even tone.

"Umm...You mean to tell me, it's mine?" She asked, haltingly, hope evident in her voice as she spoke.

"I had thought you wanted a familiar. However, if you do not want him, I am sure Magical Menagerie would be happy to take him back," he said as he folded the Daily Prophet he'd been reading. Before he could get up, Samantha jumped on him, hugging the man with all the force she could muster.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" She almost squealed in happiness, continuing to chant her thanks to him. It was only when her Gran entered the room that she let go of him as she ran to hug her, too.

"I do not want any bird droppings or dead animals in my house, young lady. You own him so are responsible for him," her Gran said sternly as the girl ran happily back to her room.

"I have arranged two tickets for the Quidditch World Cup," Severus revealed as he got up from the sofa. He went on to explain, "I will not be going as Samantha cannot be seen with me. No one but Dumbledore knows that she is my Goddaughter, and even _he_ does not know of her parentage. I would very much like to keep it that way."

"I know. She won't be happy about going without you, but I will speak to her."

On the day of the World Cup, Samantha was up and ready before the crack of dawn. They reached the site right on time and went down to their allocated space to set up their tent. Once done, Samantha left her Gran to worry over the food and decided to go for a walk. She looked around to see where she could go when someone called to her. She turned to find Hermione waving enthusiastically.

"Hermione, I wasn't really expecting you to come," Samantha said with a big smile.

"Oh, I came with the Weasleys. Harry is also here. They are talking to Seamus over there, near our tent. So, who are you here with?"

"My Gran. Come, I'll introduce you," Samantha answered as she pulled Hermione towards her tent.

Meeting Mrs Prince had been an eye opener for Hermione. She had not been aware of Samantha being an orphan or adopted which was pretty weird as they spent a lot of time together.

"I was not aware about your parents," Hermione said softly as they left the tent.

"I don't talk about it. It does not really matter to me. It's hard to miss something you never had."

"Maybe, the only other person I know with a similar situation is Harry and he would give up anything to have his parents back," Hermione looked at her younger friend curiously.

"Harry does not have Gran and Sev with him," Samantha replied and immediately realised her folly, biting her tongue, hoping in vain that Hermione had not heard her.

"Sev?" Hermione was not someone to miss details.

"Umm...He's my Godfather. Anyways, what do you think about tonight's match?" Samantha cringed, awkwardly changing the subject. She could not believe she had been so careless. Severus would be furious if he heard this.

Hermione had not questioned Samantha any more about her family. Both the girls were talking amicably until they located the boys discussing Krum and joined them. Time seemed to fly away from them and Samantha returned to her tent for lunch and stayed with her Gran for the rest of the day.

Hermione had found the rest of the day very informative. She had, of course, read about the ministry and all the different ministers but to meet a few of them personally had been a learning experience for her. Ludo Bagman alarmed her a bit with his easy-going nature, but Barty Crouch was the perfect example of a minister according to her. Being a muggleborn, her few wizarding acquaintances consisted of students, teachers and the Weasleys. She had been excited to see so many other wizarding families as well as children from other magical schools. The bookworm inside her was finding this day far more exciting than the thought of the approaching match.

Admittedly, Hermione was spellbound as she watched the match. Her only experiences with Quidditch and been Hogwarts' interhouse matches. This was nothing like that. Every player was ruthless and opportunistic. Victor Krum, the most sought after seeker in the world, was flying as if his broom was an extra limb. Her head was spinning due to the speed of the match but she watched on, dancing and cheering at every goal scored. By half-time, she was exhausted, as if she herself had been playing. The next half was even more brutal than the first and when the final dive occurred, she found herself praying for Krum.

Tried and exhausted, all of them returned to their tents and were asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows. Instead of the pleasant chirping of birds, however, it was to the sound of Mr Weasley's worried voice that she woke to. Hurriedly, they rushed to the woods. The spectacle made by the Death Eaters of the campsite managers and their families was sickening. Hermione's heart was racing. Ignoring Malfoy and his baiting, she tried to find a safe spot. The atmosphere and panic was getting to her and though she was trying to maintain a calm exterior, the ridiculous attitude of the boys was incredibly frustrating. When the dark mark was conjured, she was genuinely scared thinking that something worse had happened. After all, during Voldemort's reign, it was conjured only wherever the death eaters raided. The commotion that followed made her indignant; her first impression of Mr. Crouch was completely shattered by this persona. She was horrified that even someone like Mr. Weasley took such cruel treatment of house elves in stride.

Severus was worried sick the moment he heard about the dark mark being cast. He knew that this was not done by some merry-making Death Eater. None of those who had avoided Azkaban had the courage to do it. He was worried that the Dark Lord may actually be getting stronger. He had received his Gran's patronus saying that they were fine, but he would believe it only when he saw them with his own eyes. All he could do now was pace around the house.

It was late morning when they returned. Samantha had just entered the house when Severus strode and held her in a bone crushing hug. It was so unlike him that even his Gran did not have a sarcastic comeback. Samantha had numerous questions as to the implication of what had happened and she kept badgering Severus until he gave up and explained to her the meaning of the mark and the kind of fear it had brought out in the magical community twelve years back. He even warned her to be on her guard once term began.

The World Cup incident had left him in a sour mood. It was a week before the start of term and he was busy in the lab with the potions for the hospital wing when Dumbledore knocked.

"What more terrible news do you have?" He snarled as he saw the headmaster.

"I just came to warn you regarding the DADA position," Dumbledore replied as calmly as ever as he walked into the lab. "Maybe Miss Sadler could give us a moment," he added quietly as he saw Samantha looking on curiously.

"There is nothing that she is not aware of Albus. Whatever species has struck your fancy this time would end up affecting her education so I think she has a pretty good reason of staying put," Severus argued.

"Have it your way then," Dumbledore said with an exasperated look. "I wanted to tell you that the DADA position will be filled by Alastor Moody this year." He held up a hand before Severus could rebuke. "Severus, this is not personal. I know your history with him but he was the most capable teacher I could get. I am sure you agree with the importance of this lesson in the current environment." He said

"You could have always considered me," Severus argued.

"I cannot risk it – you know that. Besides, someone with Moody's reputation may be handy with Karkaroff to arrive," the headmaster explained.

"You will do as you wish, Albus, but be warned that this time, I will give as good as I get," he snapped, effectively ending the conversation.

Samantha was intrigued by the conversation. She had about a million questions to ask but the expression on Severus' face made it clear that he was in no mood to be interviewed. Knowing it was best to leave him alone, she quietly left the lab and went to find her Gran.

The first day of term came too soon for Samantha. Severus was in a bitter mood and had not spoken two words since Dumbledore's visit. The only time he spoke to her was to warn her to stay away from him during term time. He did not want Moody to find out about her. Samantha knew that Moody was the Auror who had arrested Severus after the fall of Voldemort. She had been curious as to why Severus had reacted so strongly to his appointment so it was her Gran who had told her about the man's famous paranoia about anyone even remotely related to the dark. She was indignant to think that someone would regard Severus as a dark wizard. He may be foul tempered but she had never seen him actively trying to hurt someone.

She was a little taken aback by Professor Moody's appearance at the Welcoming Feast. The man looked nothing like his reputation. He came off as over-enthusiastic and paranoid rather than the capable Auror he had a reputation as. His magical eye and wooden legs added to the sinister look. Samantha wanted to dislike him on principle but the stunt he had pulled on Malfoy had impressed her. She was sure this was going to be an interesting year between the Triwizard Tournament and the DADA professor.

Severus was in his office preparing for the next class when Moody barged in, clinking heavily on his wooden legs. "Alastor, you are late. I had figured you would meet me the moment you arrived. You know, warn me to stay in line, etc., etc.," Snape sneered.

"I thought you were intelligent enough to deduce that on your own Snape. I am here to talk about your precious prodigy, Malfoy."

"You have lost your touch, Moody. When did you start making complaints and giving warnings? I thought you would have taken matters in your own hand. Small things like rules and proper processes never stopped you before," Snape spoke in a deceptively calm voice.

"Don't try to get smart with me. Keep the boy in line or the Malfoy line may lose their only heir," Moody barked.

"Is that a threat, Moody? I am sure the headmaster would be impressed with your attitude."

"I am keeping an eye on you, remember that," Moody threatened as he left the room.

Severus knew that getting into a childish quarrel with Moody was not a solution. The man hated the death eaters with a passion and he would always be in that category, no matter how reformed he became. He was also wary that, with the stunt during the Quidditch World Cup, he may have to get more involved with his 'fellow death eaters'. Thus, avoiding Moody would be the best course of action.

The next few days passed without much incident; even Longbottom had not exploded a cauldron and Severus was sure this was a bad omen. The boy had a compulsive need to blow up potions and if he went without it, he may end up blowing the whole classroom to compensate. It was with these thoughts that he entered the staffroom to work on his lesson plans when a clearly agitated Minerva McGonagall followed him.

"What has you in such a sunny mood?" He drawled, seeing the transfiguration professor huffing comically in response.

"Moody – that man is crazy. First, he transfigured Malfoy into a ferret. Now, he is using unforgivables on the students. I don't know what Albus was thinking appointing the senile man as a Professor," she spoke, irritation evident in her tone.

"Come, Minerva, I am sure the headmaster had his reasons. With so many death eaters at the school, he needed someone to monitor. I am sure you understand," Severus replied, mockingly.

"Severus, I am so sorry," the older woman exclaimed. "That was incredibly insensitive of me, complaining in front of you. He did not threaten you, did he?"

"I have had worse, Minerva. Do not worry yourself on my account," Severus said, uncomfortable with this line of questioning. He quickly changed the topic, "And I, for one, am happy with his method of teaching. He may actually drill something into the minds of those dunderheads. And if it backfires, it would be amusing to see him in Azkaban for use of dark spells."

"Come on, Severus, you don't seriously mean that. What about Malfoy? I am sure you were scandalized by the treatment given to him."

"Why would I be? I have no love for egocentric, pompous maroons who run to daddy dearest at the drop of a hat. Moody may have actually helped me. The boy will be on his guard this year," Severus said as he continued with his work unconcernedly.

"I'm not sure I've ever heard you complain about any of your Slytherins – I must chalk this day in calendar," she teased.

"I am responsible for them, Minerva, there is no point in complaining," he responded in a rather resigned tone.

By the end of the week, Severus was in a better mood than he had been in a few years. The classes were going smoothly and Moody had not bothered him as much as was dreading. It was still a week before Karkaroff arrived with his delegation so he decided to have a rare moment of relaxation. Taking up a book on some obscure potion, he intended to read as he sat down on the armchair. Somewhere in between, he must have dozed off because the next thing he heard was Samantha calling him. He woke up with a start to find her perched on the coffee table with a smile on her face.

"So, unlike what the students think, you _do_ sleep," she joked.

"Are you here for some purpose or merely to amuse yourself at my expense?" He retorted, more teasing than harsh.

"Both, I suppose. I did not have much to do and thought you might like the company."

"So, how has been your week? I heard the students adore the new defence professor," he drawled.

"He is okay, I suppose. Knows the subject, at least. I really liked what he did with Neville."

"Longbottom? He did not transfigure the boy into a toad or something, did he? Minerva would be scandalized."

"Oh no, nothing of the sort. He told Neville that Professor Sprout is impressed with him and gave him some Herbology books. He was really excited when I saw him in the greenhouse today. Told me that he would lend me the books if I wanted," the girl explained.

"You do not need to take anything from Longbottom or Moody. If you want a book come to me," he said, rather harshly.

"I know Severus and I am not going to Professor Moody for anything, but Neville is a friend and he loves plants the same way I do," she reasoned. "Well, everyone is excited about the Triwizard Tournament. I was hoping you would tell me if it's really such a big deal," she changed the subject.

"It is a big deal and no, underage students cannot try," he said before she could even ask.

They continued to chat late into the night until Severus shooed her back to the common room.

On the day of the arrival of the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students, Hermione was very excited. This would be the first time she would be interacting with students from another magical school. The arrival of Victor Krum actually dampened her mood as now, everyone was only interested in him and her whole point of learning and interchanging ideas was lost. Then, Ron decided to be an idiot about the girl from Beauxbatons. She did not know why but him staring at the girl was irritating her to no end. She decided to go to the library after dinner and continue her research on house elves.

She was engrossed in her book, taking all relevant notes when she heard an all too familiar voice behind her.

"'House Elves – How They Came To Be', are you having trouble sleeping Miss Granger?"

"Professor Snape! No, I actually wanted to know about house elves."

"Know about house elves? What is there to know about?" He asked, sceptically.

"Well, Professor, you see, I don't really believe in enslavement. I'm trying to convince people to stop treating house elves like scum and to pay them for their work."

"You are trying to make people pay house elves," Severus repeated, obviously dubious at the mere idea of such a thing.

"Yes, they are working hard and…" but the rest of her sentence was lost in the sound of rich laughter filling the library.

Severus was laughing so hard, he had to hold on to the table for support. Hermione was so shocked that she forgot to be offended. She could not remember having ever seen him genuinely smile, let alone laugh. After a few moments, Severus had regained control of himself although he still had a smile playing on his lips. "I'm sorry, Miss Granger, but the idea of Lucius Malfoy having to pay his house elves was enough to send me into hysteria."

"I am delighted to provide your entertainment, Professor," she huffed. Now that she was over the shock of seeing Severus Snape laugh, she was feeling highly offended.

"I had heard some students mutter some cause called spew and your name together. I am assuming that it has something to do with this."

"It's not spew, its S-P-E-W, the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare," she articulated in an exasperated tone."

"Hmm… And what have you done for it till now?"

"I made these badges and the membership fee is 2 sickles. Which goes towards the funds."

"I would like to buy one of them," Snape said with amusement evident in his eyes.

"I am sorry?" Hermione was dumbstruck. She was sure the Professor was playing some joke on her.

"I said I would like to buy a badge and become a member. Here..." He placed the coins in front of her. Tentatively, Hermione took out a badge and handed it to him. He pocketed it and got up. "I am assuming that Potter and Weasley are part of this club so you'll have to excuse me if I do not actively attend the meetings. However, I will be happy to help wherever I can."

Hermione was still having trouble wrapping the idea around her head. "I am not sure I understand, Professor," she spoke in a low voice.

"What is that you don't understand? You are starting a cause to help house elves and I want to be a part of it."

"Why?" Hermione asked in a tone that suggested that she was sure he had an ulterior motive.

"Because, Miss Granger, as I said, I would love to see Lucius Malfoy pay his house elves or even better, get fined for mistreating them. It's not just Malfoy but many other old, snobbish pure-blood families who would be scandalized by the idea. I find their discomfort amusing. Does that answer your question, Miss Granger?"

"I am not sure. Won't your family dislike something like this?" She enquired, confused.

"Whatever family I have left, Miss Granger, are least concerned about my stand on house elves. I appreciate their hard work and although I do not agree with the idea of payment due to the fact that they would see it as an insult, I abhor the idea of punishing them on a whim."

Hermione was surprised to say the least. Of all people, Snape was the last person she would have approached and here he was actually agreeing with her cause. For the first time, she felt that she could really do something for the elves. Cheered by the thought, she gave the Professor a big smile.

Severus was so taken aback by the smile that he did something he would have never done in normal state of mind.

"Miss Granger, I have a proposition for you. I have been thinking of taking up an assistant to help me brew. You could have the position if you are interested and whatever I pay you could be used for this cause of yours," he stated, surprising the girl.

Hermione could not believe her ears. She could be Severus Snape's assistant. The experience and knowledge she could gain would be invaluable. The offer of pay was rather unnecessary, though, as she would have gladly done so for no monetary benefit.

"I would love to be your assistant, Professor."

"No, you would not. You would hate every minute of it. You are naïve if you think otherwise. Come to my office tomorrow and I will discuss your hours and wages," he declared, returning to his old, snarky self.

Severus was flabbergasted with his own actions. He had gone to the library to clear his head with some light reading. The books and atmosphere of the library had always managed to soothe him. Finding Miss Granger there had been a surprise - surely it was too early in the term even for the resident know-it-all to burn the midnight oil. He had been rather amused to listen to her stand for the house elves. The innocence in her actions, however, had appealed to him. She was a fourth year and had faced more challenges in her last three years than some people did in a lifetime and yet, the girl still carried the notion of an idealistic society with her. The energy she was putting into her organisation impressed him so he had bought a badge in order to encourage her. What had happened next was so surreal that he still could not believe it; the girl had given him a genuine smile. He could not remember someone smiling at him with such obvious happiness at something he had done. He was so awestruck by her expression that he had offered her the position of his assistant, knowing that the intellectual in her would never pass up on such an opportunity.

He had been toying with the idea of assistant for the last year. Trying to keep Potter alive was eating up with a lot of his time causing him to be behind on his professional commitments. He could have asked Samantha but he did not want people to start speculating about his relationship with her. Miss Granger's compulsive need to follow instructions would be of great value to him and the fact that she was close to Potter would help him keep an eye on the boy as well. But the biggest question was how long it would last. Even her "paragon of virtue" attitude and the thirst for knowledge would not be enough for handling his temperaments.

The next day, Severus was busy arranging his lab when Hermione arrived.

"Professor, you wanted to discuss the hours for the assistant job?" She asked tentatively, hoping that he hadn't changed his mind.

"I will summon you by whatever means at hand whenever I require you. Class hours are, of course, exempted, but any other excuse would be unacceptable. I will pay you seven galleons a week. We will revise your pay as and when I deem you deserving of such. Sundays from after lunch till before dinner, you will be expected to be in the lab unless I otherwise mention." He spoke without looking up.

"Okay, Professor, I will see you after lunch then." She agreed as she turned to leave.

"One more thing; if I ever find you trying to steal anything from my lab, you will spend the rest of the year scrubbing toilets with your tooth brush." Hermione knew better than to respond to the threat.

That afternoon was spent with her dicing and slicing all kinds of ingredients. It was a monotonous task and the Professor did not speak a single word for the entire duration except to bark out instructions on how he expected her to prepare a particular ingredient. However, she knew what she had signed up for and Professor Snape ignoring her was actually more favourable than the treatment she received during the lectures. Finally, when the clock struck seven, he asked her to pack up and leave for dinner. The champions for the Triwizard Tournament were to be declared at dinner today so Hermione hurriedly made her way to the Great Hall, excited to find out who the Hogwarts champion would be.

Harry and Ron were waiting for her at the entrance hall.

"Where have you been all day?" Ron asked, the moment he saw her come.

"We even went to the library," Harry said in a tone that suggested it was the last place he wanted to visit.

"I was not in the library although you both could definitely do with some studying time. I had other commitments."

"Commitments, what sort of commitments?" Ron pestered

"I will tell you after dinner. Now can we go? I am very hungry," she said as she walked in.

"She's keeping something from us again – like how she hid the time turner last year," Ron declared, hotly.

"Come on, Ron, she'll tell us when she wants us to know," Harry countered as he, too, proceeded into the Great Hall.

What happened at dinner shocked everyone. Hermione was dumbstruck when she heard Dumbledore call Harry's name. She knew that he was not stupid enough to try and put his name in and was sure someone was conspiring to hurt him. She turned to share this with Ron but was shocked to see his expression.

"Great, just great, if both of you want to hide things from me, then fine. I thought we were supposed to be friends but first, you with all your vague commitments and now Harry. He could have at least told me he was planning to enter." Ron's face was red as he went on with his ranting.

"Ron I wasn't hiding anything from you. I told you that I would speak to you after dinner and how could you even think that Harry did this on purpose?!" She voiced, indignantly.

"Oh yeah, I get it, the famous Harry Potter. He didn't have to do anything, the goblet just decided to spit out his name because of his unmatched intelligence," Ron sneered.

Knowing there was no talking to Ron when he was in such a mood, she decided to concentrate on the announcement. It seemed that Harry would have to compete. All the teachers looked alarmed but no one looked more dangerous than Professor Snape. Hermione was sure that, had Dumbledore not been present, he would have gladly throttled Harry.

Severus was furious. He had hoped that Potter would not be a problem this year but it seemed that being underage was just a minor deterrent in Harry Potter's book. He was sure that Miss Granger had helped him; the boy may have the brashness of a Gryffindor but not the intellect to bypass the age line drawn by Dumbledore. He had trusted the girl and made her his assistant. He had encouraged her in her cause while all this time, she had been helping Potter to break yet another rule. He felt like a fool and if there was something he disliked more than that boy, it was to be made a fool of. He rarely trusted anyone and when he did, the consequences soon made him realise his folly. The girl was far more conniving and manipulative than he had anticipated. Well, she would receive her due, he thought nastily. No one messed with Severus Snape. Absolutely no one.

The next day, Severus was in an even worse mood. The students were distracted due to the imminent tournament and were driving him to the edge. On top of that, he had several potions to brew for the hospital wing, especially with the tournament coming up, and with his decision of not involving Miss Granger any more, it was going to be a very long and tedious task. Thus, when Severus arrived for the fourth year Gryffindor–Slytherin lecture, the sight of Potter, Weasley and Malfoy firing hexes made him snap. Seeing Potter involved automatically infuriated him and when Weasley tried to shove Miss Granger in his face, he reacted without thinking. He knew that his remark was cruel and uncalled for but he justified it by thinking of her betrayal. Docking points from Gryffindor and assigning Potter and Weasley detention, he went ahead with the class.

Severus was at his wit's end when Samantha joined him in the lab. He had been trying to brew multiple potions simultaneously and was utterly exhausted tending to all of them. Seeing her Godfather busy, the girl took up the preparation of ingredients from him. It was after four hours of busy work that they both stopped to take a breather.

"Why didn't you ask Hermione to help you?" Samantha enquired, suddenly.

"What?" Severus asked surprised.

"Well, you offered her the job of your assistant and she was certainly excited about it. So, why not ask her when you obviously require help?"

"The girl is frivolous and rash. I have no need for such persons," he snapped.

"I am not sure what she did to aggrieve you but I know for sure that she is the only one other than the Slytherins who respects you as a teacher," she replied slowly, hoping not to provoke his ire any further.

"Samantha, I want you keep your distance from the girl; she is careless and impulsive. I am sure it was her brilliant idea leading to Potter entering the tournament," Severus continued.

"Severus, that's really farfetched, even for you. Why would she enter Harry? I, for one, know for sure that she is extremely worried about Harry getting badly injured. When we last spoke, she was sure that someone had entered him to try to get him killed." When Severus did not answer, she went on to say, "I visited her in the hospital wing. She was really bothered by what you said – she has always been insecure about her looks. That was really cruel," she said softly as she got up to leave.

Samantha's assessment had left Severus in a dilemma. He knew the headmaster did not suspect Potter of the transgression but then, Dumbledore had always had a blind spot for the boy. He had been enraged and had taken it out on Miss Granger. He knew he should apologise, but that was something Severus Snape never did. So he did the next best thing that came to him. He summoned her to his lab the next day after class to work with him. He hoped that the girl would forget his insult in time.

Hermione was astonished to receive Professor Snape's summons. She had been sure that the incident with her teeth had been the end of her association with him. She was not sure what she had done to receive such treatment but then, very little was required for Professor Snape to lose his temper. She decided not to count her blessings and to chalk up the incident as an odd occurrence. She was distracted for most of the day until she was able to rush to the Potions lab the moment classes ended.

Ingredients were laid out and instructions written on the board. The Professor was already busy with some potion and so, she set off with her task.

It was perhaps an hour later that the Professor spoke, "An interesting article in this mornings' Prophet. I was, however, not aware that actively finding ways to kill yourself pays great homage to one's dead parents."

"Harry did not enter the tournament. Someone put his name in," she articulated through gritted teeth.

"Of course he didn't. The boy is too dim-witted to be able to overcome a barrier set by Dumbledore himself."

This time, Hermione was speechless. She could neither agree nor disagree to this statement and decided to keep mum.

"No smart comebacks, Miss Granger? I'm astounded. Do try to keep that boyfriend of yours alive. He may be a nuisance but the death of a Hogwarts champion would not be well received by the wizarding population." Hermione realised for the first time that though his words were as cruel as usual, there was no real malice behind them. Was it possible that he was actually worried? The idea sounded ludicrous but then, he had always tried to keep them alive. Deciding to take a risk, she spoke.

"I am sure your good wishes would go a long way in helping him compete."

"Cheek, Miss Granger, is not something I allow. Not even for the resident know-it-all, and if my wishes were to come true, Potter would never be allowed to compete," he said in a rather faraway tone.

Hermione wasn't sure what to make of this. It seemed the Professor actually cared about Harry. Deciding not to push the fragile man any further, she refrained from commenting and continued with her work.

Hermione worked with Harry on the summoning charm for the first task relentlessly. She knew that he missed his other best friend and although Ron would have been useless in regards of teaching anything, the moral support would have helped Harry a lot. Well, she had done her best and in the end, it seemed that Harry had gotten a hang of it.

She was surprised when Professor Snape summoned her to his classroom on the day of the first task. She had thought that he would surely want to watch and, well, she had wanted to watch as well. However, there wasn't anything she could do about it now so she walked down to the dungeons.

"How is Potter going to fare, Miss Granger?" he enquired the moment she stepped through the doorway.

"Umm, Professor…"

"Don't act stupid – it does not become you," he sneered, although his face quickly changed back to its' former detached state with a hint of concern in his guarded expression.

"Well, he was good with the summoning charms by the time I left him last night," she admitted.

"Good." He seemed to be contemplating as his eyes looked towards the door. He strode over to it abruptly and opened it. "Sit within sight of Potter; I am sure you know both _accio_ and _wingardium leviosa_,"he instructed, gesturing for her to leave.

Hermione walked to the Quidditch pitch in a daze. Professor Snape had actually asked her to help Harry cheat by casting the summoning and levitating charm for him. She was not sure what this meant but somehow knew that he would kill her if she shared it with anyone.

Harry managed to do quite well on his own and Hermione was saved from the trouble of helping him by cheating. The excitement had made Ron come around and once the boys united again, Hermione decided to go down to the Potion's lab and check if Professor Snape needed any help. It was there that she found Dobby. The elf was helping the Professor by cleaning the lab and Hermione quickly decided to step in and help. She was soon joined by Samantha. The girl seemed at ease in the potions lab and Hermione was sure that she was missing something obvious. No student – not even the Slytherins – had this level of comfort in the presence of their dour Professor.

The boys did not even know of her assistance of Professor Snape and she had opted to keep it that way, not wanting to give Ron another reason to be mad. Samantha was the only one who knew. Hermione really liked the girl: she was sweet, caring, popular and responsible. It was when she was studying with the younger girl in the library that Victor Krum approached them and asked to speak to Hermione. Taken aback, she was unable to form a coherent response. Instead, she got up slowly and walked with him. Once they were out of earshot of his adoring fans, he turned to her and asked, haltingly, in his thick accent, "I wanted to…vell, you know, about the yule ball… I was just, meaning to ask if, erm…you vould like to accompany me."

Hermione was so shocked, she stood stock still, eyes wide and brain catching up with what had just happened: Victor Krum had just asked her out!

She was brought back to reality by the sound of him clearing his throat and realised that he was still waiting for an answer. "I would love to," she answered with a brilliant smile.

The expression on Krum's face suddenly relaxed making Hermione realise that he must have been nervous of her answer, although she was curious as to why this was the case. As if he had read her mind, Krum explained, "I saw you in the library all the time and started to come so I might ask you out. But then I vas never able to gather the courage to do so."

Hermione now felt a little guilty for complaining about Krum's presence in the library. She just couldn't believe that he had asked her out. He could have had any girl he wanted and he asked her. She was over the moon.

Samantha had teased her endlessly once Hermione revealed what had happened but she had made sure to make the younger girl promise to keep it a secret. She was sure that if the boys found out, they'd constantly tease her and, well, she was a little embarrassed with all her complaints about Krum. Samantha had taken it as a personal challenge to get Hermione ready for the ball. The younger girl herself was going as a partner to a fourth year Ravenclaw.

Severus was generally in a bad mood during the yule ball. He had never enjoyed such frivolous displays of engaging the hormones and Samantha attending as a date to some student he had never even looked at twice made matters worse. The opening dance started with the four champions and Severus was taken aback by Hermione's appearance. She was glowing with happiness and was dressed in the most fetching turquoise dress robes. She looked beautiful but somehow, not the girl he recalled. He was not sure why but he knew he preferred the busy haired, bossy, know-it-all student with a hoard of books in her arms rather than the sophisticated young woman he saw in front of him. Irritated by his train of thought, he left the Great Hall and walked to the gardens, blasting the rose bushes. Unfortunately, Karkaroff had seen him walk out and sought him out again. The man was getting on his nerves with his incessant worry of the dark mark becoming ever more prominent. It was late by the time Severus returned and was shocked to see Miss Granger in the Potions lab. She was still dressed in the party dress and was preparing some ingredients he had laid out.

"What do you think you are doing?" He snarled from where he was standing.

"Having a tea part with dead animal parts," she shot back, immediately covering her mouth with her hands as her face rapidly formed an expression of increasing shock and terror.

"I don't know what has you in such a mood, nor do I care. But no one, absolutely no one, takes that tone with me," he hissed as he walked to the bench she had been working at and loomed over her, glaring. "A hundred points from Gryffindor and detention for the rest of the week. Now, get out."

Hermione could not believe her ears. She had just lost Gryffindor one hundred points! She stood rooted at the spot, eyes wide in alarm.

"Miss Granger, I really don't care for students dressing up like harlots so, unless you want me to take points for that as well, move out of my sight."

Hermione ran all the way back to the common room. By the time she reached her dormitory, she was in tears. She had been hurt by Ron's behaviour after the ball and had gone to the potion lab to clear her head. She was not sure why she had reacted in such a manner to Professor Snape's comment. The only thing she knew was that she wanted to see the side of the Professor who had offered her the job of being his assistant once again.

Severus was furious, yet he was not sure what the root of his anger was. Things had been going downhill for him for a long time: Karkaroff was getting on his nerves, Miss Granger was more trouble than he had thought possible, and then there was Moody. The man loved throwing the fact that he had been a death eater in his face, anywhere and everywhere. He was sure that Potter had been prowling out after curfew and that Moody had covered for the little brat. The thought that the paranoid man may have been trying to save the boy from him was just clichéd; all he wanted was to keep the boy alive, but it seemed that the whole Hogwarts' population was conspiring against him. He was sure the boy has stolen gillyweed from his stores. He grabbed the opportunity to give the boy a piece of his mind when he saw them reading Rita Skeeter's abominable article in his class and mocked both boy-wonder and his know-it-all sidekick; he was sure the gillyweed must have been Granger's idea.

Hermione was devastated by Professor Snape's behaviour but she wasn't sure why his mocking was bothering her so much now when it hadn't done so in the past. She was in the library attempting to concentrate on some homework when Samantha joined her. The girl had learnt of the incident between her Godfather and Hermione and knew that she would be needing someone to whom she could vent her frustration. Samantha was confused as to why Severus was being so cruel to Hermione but knew there must be a reason and so, she convinced the older girl to go and speak to him.

"I am going to get myself killed," Hermione muttered as she knocked on Professor Snape's office door.

"What do you want?" He snarled when he saw her sat the door.

"I'm not sure what I did to offend you, Professor, but what you did in class was really hurtful," she uttered, mustering all of her so-called Gryffindor courage to look him in the eyes as she did so.

"Miss Granger, I am certain I could sit the whole day and count your offences but I have neither the time, nor the inclination. I will, however, say that for a girl of your intellect, I would have expected you to be rather more informed about the guests in our school," he said in a disapproving tone.

"I am not sure I understand," came Hermione's slow reply.

"Krum, Miss Granger, is a student of a school famous for their dark arts training, and with a principle charged of once being a death eater. You, Miss Granger, are a muggle-born and thus, should be careful in the present scenario with the rumours of the Dark Lord becoming increasingly powerful."

Hermione was taken aback by the tone of the Professor's voice; he seemed to be genuinely concerned for her. "Do you think Victor may be a follower of," she swallowed, "_You-Know-Who_?"

"Frankly Miss Granger, I do not know. But I _do_ know that, where he comes from, blood status matters."

"What about you, Professor?" She asked, tentatively.

Severus barked out a sharp laugh, "The so-called _purity_ of your blood is of least concern to me."

Suddenly aware that she had never heard Professor Snape taunt anyone for their blood status, Hermione smiled happily at him as she left the lab. She knew that no matter what, Professor Snape was a good person, if a little severe, and vowed never to let anything change her opinion of the man.

Rita Skeeter's article had taken its' toll and Hermione was knee-deep in hate mail. Her hands were swollen and full of puss when she reached the dungeons for her assistant duties. She was surprised when she found a bowl of murtlap essence waiting for her. "It will help," Professor Snape stated, making her jump at the sound of his voice as she was brought out of her state of wonder.

Hermione was so touched by his gesture that she forgot all about the pain and rushed forward to hug the Professor. Severus was so taken aback that he lost his balance and both student and mentor fell to the floor. The situation became even more embarrassing when Samantha chose that moment to enter the Potions lab. Slowly, they disentangled themselves, the process deliberately unhurried due to Hermione's swollen hands. Samantha ended up helping her up so the older girl didn't injure herself further.

"So, either of you going to explain what just happened?" Samantha teased, although she was curious.

"Nothing – Miss Granger just became a little over-excited," Severus said as he righted his robes.

Hermione was shocked to see the easy rapport between the two – she knew that both of them were close but the comfortable familiarity bewildered her.

Samantha hopped up onto Severus's desk while she took Hermione's hand in hers to observe. "Try the murtlap – it will help," she smiled encouragingly at Hermione. Hermione nodded, dumbstruck by the whole situation, and buried her hands in the bowl.

"Please refrain for manhandling me in the future," Severus spoke, reverting to his customary self.

"Come on, she hugs everyone! I've seen her hug Harry and Ron all the time," Samantha declared from where she was perched on his desk.

"Yes, it is my life's goal to be grouped with those dunderheads Miss Granger calls friends."

"You are a friend, Professor, whether you want to be or not, and I promise to not distrust you from now on," Hermione avowed, emboldened by this rare moment of ease.

Severus was shocked by the girl's statement. He knew she had a soft heart – her stand with house elves showed that – but to offer him an unconditional friendship was startling, even for her. Silently, he retrieved a gauge and went to cover her hands. Once done, he asked Samantha to accompany her to her common room. "Miss Granger, do take care of your post from now on. Hate mail is not to be trifled with," he said as he ushered both girls out of the lab.

Hermione was sure there was more to the relationship between Samantha and the Professor than a student-teacher relationship but she was not sure who to ask. Deciding to let the matter rest for now, she went up to sleep.

Harry's final task was approaching and both Severus and Hermione were worried in their own way. The stunt with Barty Crouch had left the two suspicious and Hermione decided the Potions Master might be of help so, while helping him with the hospital wing's supply, she asked as casually as possible, "Professor, do you have any theories about Barty Crouch?"

"Barring the fact that your friend is mad to leave him with Victor Krum?" Severus retorted.

"First Ron, now you?! I don't understand what the problem with Victor is," she huffed.

"I have a problem with anyone I see in close proximity to death eaters. I had already warned you about him," the Professor snarled.

"But Sir, do you have any idea what was wrong with Mr Crouch?"

"I hope to all the gods that Barty Crouch was actually rambling, but I do not believe that to be true. The Dark Lord is, indeed, getting stronger," he responded in a rather forlorn tone. "But that, Miss Granger, is no concern of yours, at least not right now." Hermione knew that this was the end of the question-answer session with the Professor and so, reverted her concentration to the task at hand.

It was later that evening that she heard about Harry's adventure with the pensive in the headmaster's office. At first, she was shocked to hear about the Professor Snape's original alliance, but then she remembered her resolve never to distrust him again

Severus was worried. It was the day of the third task and the last chance for whoever had entered the boy's name in the tournament. He was on his toes throughout the duration of the task looking for red sparks, straining his ears to hear something when there was a large gasp from the crowd. Both Potter and Diggory had gotten to the cup and had disappeared. The trophy was a portkey. Severus did his best not to look as horrified as he felt while he strode towards the headmaster. Before anything was said, he clutched his forearm as pain tore through his body once again. The Dark Lord was back and he was being summoned. He was helped up by Dumbledore from his position on the floor that he was unware of dropping into. He wanted to apparate to the Dark Lord to see if he could save the boy but the headmaster stopped him. Among all the commotion, a miracle occurred: Potter retuned. Severus was out of his mind with the pain coursing through his body and the overwhelming situation. He was so relieved to see the boy that for a moment, he gave in to the pain and lost control of his bearings.

As the pain dulled, Severus became more aware and realised that Potter was missing from the scene. Dumbledore and McGonagall rushed to Moody's office with him in tow. Once the imposter was apprehended, Severus was aghast. The whole situation made him feel more guilty than usual. If he had not avoided Moody with such fervour, he might have guessed who the imposter was. Severus was determined to do everything in his power to bring down the Dark Lord. Not just Potter but Samantha's future also depended on it. One thought about her and his resolve was firm. He would die before he let that lunatic rule the wizarding world. With this in mind, he returned to his previous role of spy for Dumbledore.

The Dark Lord was furious to see him and tortured him within an inch of his life. It was only when he was lying in a heap on the floor without any strength left that the reptilian man stopped. He trifled through Severus' mind thoroughly and made him relive every painful moment. The only reason he was not killed instantly was that Dark Lord was a sadistic bastard who thrived on torturing people. In the end, he was able to convince the lunatic that he was still a loyal death eater. He returned to Hogwarts in an extremely weakened state. Going straight to his quarters, he sent a note to Dumbledore telling him that he had been successful in his deception.

Hermione had a fair idea as to what Dumbledore would have asked of Snape and she wanted to make sure he was alright. She was in his lab musing at how to find his quarters when an idea struck her. She rushed to the library hoping to find Samantha there and was not disappointed. Catching her breath she hurried to the girl. "Samantha, do you know where Professor Snape's quarters are?" She asked, bluntly.

"Umm, I don't know. Why?" The young girl hesitated, unsure if she should be sharing the information.

Hermione hurriedly explained the situation to her and both girls rushed to the dungeons.

Even in the rushed situation Hermione was shocked to see that Samantha was accepted by the Professor's wards. However, she refrained from voicing her observation. Once they were inside, Samantha rushed to the bedroom to see Severus lying on the bed, fully clothed. He was paler than the ghosts and looked as if he was unconscious. Hermione was reticent to enter the Professor's private domain but one look at the man and she forgot all her concerns.

"Where are his potions supplies?" She asked Samantha, rushing to where the younger girl pointed to.

She pulled out a strengthening solution and a few pain relievers, and with Samantha's help, poured the potions down his throat. Feeling his body hot with fever, she grabbed a bowl and filled it water. Dipping a transfigured cloth, she placed it on his forehead. Both the girls sat there for a long time, rubbing his face, hands and feet. It was late by the time he finally regained consciousness.

"Samantha," he spoke the name as if it was a prayer.

"Sev, you gave me a fright!" the girl exclaimed, rushed to lie next to him, throwing her arm over him.

In that one moment Hermione suddenly realised what she had been missing. The easy familiarity and bond between the two was clear in that moment. Professor Snape was Samantha's Godfather. She remembered the girl talking about her Godfather during the Quidditch World Cup and she had referred him as 'Sev'. It had been staring her in the face for the last three years. Hermione silently got up and left, not wanting to intrude. Somewhere deep down, she was hurt. She had considered both of them as friends and neither had shared this information with her.


End file.
